SIC
by SabHohl
Summary: Heartbreak, romance, gangs? High school is chaos for Arthur Kirkland, will he and his friends have enough time to sort it all out, or will this time of their lives some day be full of if only's? Rated M for future smut. Human names used. Hetalia gakuen AU.
1. Chapter 1

7:15 AM sharp on a Monday morning. It's the start of a whole new year at Caprees High School and already things seemed to be picking up right away. Kids were already fitting into their specific groups and this year was going to be no different from any other. The only things that were different was that everyone's a year older, some maybe 2-3 inches taller, some may be thinner of fatter than last we saw them and of course someone either broke up before the school year started or everyone is talking about the hot new hook-ups.

_Bah! Who cares, people and their ridiculous relationships, who needs them!_

Arthur Kirkland was entering this year as a senior, he was your pretty average guy, with certain above average qualities, like his eyebrows, and above else a short fuse. Some would say he had anger issues, and there was always someone out there ready to start a fight with poor Arthur. He on the other hand just wanted to be left alone.

That wasn't to say though there weren't some people he liked hanging out with, he wasn't alien to the term 'friend'; he had friends. In fact, after school today he was hanging out with one.

He was meeting him on the track field at exactly 4:00 after school, give or take a few minutes knowing that guy and his scatter brain would forget around midday only to remember at 4:01 and come running from somewhere going

"Oh my god! Man I'm so sorry I totally forgot we were meeting at 4, I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

_Yeah, that's very much the scene. What's even sadder is that it'll play out EXACTLY like that and I won't even get to be like "see I was right"_

OOO

"Is my life that predictable? Gee that's actually kind of depressing" Arthur mumbled

"What's depressing?" asked someone who was sitting behind Arthur

_Eh! Shit I didn't think anyone else would sit in here during break._

As Arthur turned around his fear of who might have heard him eased when he saw a violet eyed, concerned look from the pretty much nicest guy at their school.

"Oh Matthew it's just you, you worried me a bit, I thought you might've been someone I'm trying to avoid" followed by a relieved sigh

"Oh, and who might that be? Ah…sorry, you don't have to tell me"

The greatest quality about Matthew Jones was that not only was he quiet but he also really cared about everyone's problems. This was good for those who constantly needed to have someone to talk to, but also a bad thing for Matthew, because no one ever really bothered to ask about him in return.

Not even his own brother cared enough to ask him what's up once in a while. But his likability guaranteed him a 'get out of bullying free card' because there wasn't a single person at this school who thought picking on him was cool or fun.

In fact, he was so nice that if someone caught you picking on him, Matthew's collected fan girls would key your car, slash your tires and steal you license plate (as a souvenir of your defeat) as just a warning, just imagine if you hurt him! It was a scary thought.

"No, no, it's ok you can ask, uh, but sorry I can't really say it" Arthur was having a tough time looking Matthew in the eyes; they were too honest and kind. He felt he might let it all slip out if he even mentioned one tiny detail; it would be like a dam breaking.

"Oh, I see. Well I hope everything works out with this person, so you don't have to hide in here all by yourself anymore" Matthew gave a soft smile that nearly broke Arthur's heart, and said goodbye. Outside the door it appeared that someone was waiting for him, that explained why Matthew didn't press for any more information, but god was he kind! To make his other friend wait just to ask HIM what was wrong! Arthur almost wanted to cry.

_What a kid!_

"Hey, Matthew…thanks" Arthur called out before Matthew could leave the classroom, the junior turned around just long enough to give another kind smile and a slight wave before grabbing his friend by the arm and leaving Arthur's sight by turning down the opposite hall.

OOO

High school is so typical it almost hurts. The day starts at 7:15 AM sharp with an obnoxious ring, classes are barely an hour-long, with a 45 minute lunch, depending on whether you were a senior you maybe had 5 classes. Otherwise the max you could take were 7, that is unless you were an overachiever and took "special classes" that started **ungodly** early in the morning, in which case a student can take 8. Though seniors were the only ones with the option to do the special classes, most students, like Arthur, didn't care to suck up and do something like waste his time that instead could be used for sleeping, on learning more worthless crap he would never use again in his life.

So with that schedule everyone got out around 3:00 PM which left after school activities open. Sports and art clubs started and everyone in one of those groups on a good day would probably get home around 5 or just before 6 PM, just in time for dinner.

Arthur was also in an after school sport club, the amazing game of football.

The after school routine was typical too, bell rings to release students, you walk down to the gym, open your locker, change into your uniform

_Ugly thing, wish we'd get new ones_

Walk on to the field, everyone goes through warm ups, basics, then a break. Run some drills, do more warm ups, group talk on anything coming up, meet ends, you go back into the locker room, shower, and finally go home.

Although it was typical it was not as horrible as the school routine. You joined a club to do something you liked, so the end of the day wasn't met with joy of TV or the dread of homework upon going right home. A large portion of students went home after school, but for those who were dedicated to something, like a team or a group, you felt like a part of something, you belonged there, it was an amazing feeling. For Arthur, running home was out of the question when it came to his teammates and his coach.

OOO

As Arthur was walking out of the locker room on his way to the field a sudden crash startled him, hoping someone wasn't hurt he rushed over to see what had happened. When he turned the corner Arthur was surprised to see Lovino Vargas and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

Lovino looked extremely upset; it almost looked as though he was crying. Arthur quickly hid behind the corner of the building he had just turned from and decided to listen in on what they were talking about.

_Impossible. __**THE **__Lovino Vargas, crying?_

The guy was way too tough to show his tears in front of someone else, especially Antonio, practically everyone knew that when it came to these two, they were like salt and vinegar. The cutest name Lovino had for Antonio was 'jerk' or the even cuter 'bastard' it was clear that as far as their relationship went, Antonio was lucky Lovino didn't stab him and throw his body in a river somewhere. And yet…here Lovino was, tears in his eyes. Antonio however had the harshest expression of pain across his face; as if it was literally killing him to see Lovino cry. It was as though he would literally lie down and die right then and there just to make Lovino stop.

This realization made Arthur blush a little. What he was witnessing was not a fight between two people who hated each other, but rather it was a scene between two lovers.

"What the hell are you saying you bastard?! Do you realize what people will say if we do something like that?!"

Still crying Lovino slammed the trash can again (the noise Arthur had heard from before), his fierce gaze never once leaving Antonio.

"I am fully aware of what people will say, but I don't care Lovino! I love you! I truly deeply till death takes me away, want to love you for as long as I'm capable, with everything I have to offer you! Please, please, mi corazon, do not be ashamed of us! Do not fear what others think, I will protect you, from anything, from any words that come to your ears that could hurt your heart. Lovino!"

*Through his speech Antonio had moved himself in front of Lovino, wrapping his left arm around Lovino's waist, while his right hand was on his face, whipping away his tears*

"I shall be your shield, I shall be your blade, and all I ask Lovino is that you trust me".

Lovino's tears had begun to lessen at this point; his eyes were now filling with adoration for the man who he knew loved him more than anything, and would never let anything bad happen to him. Lovino completely let his guard down, he began to return Antonio's embrace and in a sensual, passionate motion kissed Antonio, who only tightened his hold on Lovino.

Arthur couldn't handle the scene. His face was so incredibly red he felt his head might explode.

_What am I still doing here?! I feel like a pervert staying here and watching this! _

As Arthur was about to stomp away he overheard the last thing Lovino said to Antonio.

"Fine. I guess I'm ok with it now. We'll tell my brother first though, and then we can start to tell others. Antonio, I'm ready to go public about us." And with that it was official; word would soon be out that Lovino Vargas and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo were dating.

OOO

"What the hell was all that about?" Arthur grumbled

As he walked on to the football field, no one was there yet. It was mostly because Arthur didn't have a final class of the day, so he got to kill time doing whatever he wanted. He also didn't have a first class, so he had a lot of time to kill every day.

If he had a car and drove himself he would sleep in and then go home early every day, but with no car he was either stuck carpooling or taking the bus. So every day he had about two hours to himself. It really sucked, especially when he did all his homework and had nothing more to do.

Today was no different, and seeing as it was the start of the year he was already prepared, while the incoming freshmen who joined the team would need to be run through all the beginners' procedures. Meaning Arthur had even more time to kill than usual.

_I'm still a little stunned about all that, how can those two be ga-…what am I thinking? I make it seem like I don't accept gays! That's so not the truth, I…I have no room to talk here actually. . ._

-Sigh-

"I'm glad" Arthur smiled to himself after a while

"I really am glad, good for them" Arthur now moved to the bleachers so he could sit and wait for everyone else to show up.

_What a beautiful day. I needed this, after everything that happened over break, coming back to school was what I needed. Homework, friends, teachers, sports! I need them to take my mind off everything…off of that incident…off of HIM…_

"HEY ARTHURRRRR, earth to Arthur! Helllloooooo"

Before he had even realized it, he had fallen asleep.

_Damn _

Standing over him was one of his fellow seniors Yao Wang who was looking rather irritated, more so than usual.

"What do you think you're doing, aru? Don't you even realize you're at school, and on the football field no less, it's so dangerous to just fall asleep out here in the open, what if someone came by and kidnapped you? Huh? Then what, Arthur are you even listening?!"

Unlike Matthew who was one to always listen; Yao was the kind who tended to worry a lot. The kind to stress over things until he went crazy, building and building until finally he snapped. Yao tended to worry about others far too much, more than they needed.

And even though Arthur knew Yao had a point, he didn't exactly think anyone would come up and take a 17-year-old boy who had fallen asleep on some high school bleachers. Besides, it's not as if he planned to fall asleep here.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you, I'm sorry, it sort of just happened, it's been a long day" Arthur attempting and failing to make a case that would get Yao to ease off a little.

"A hard day? A hard day you say! You don't have extra classes, you don't have a first OR last period, you have less homework having only 5 classes and you say "it's been a long day"! HA! That's really funny Arthur; you're a real comedian you know, HA, really that was a good one, GET OUT ON THE FIELD NOW, ARU!"

_Sheesh, what's his deal? Is he that stressed out already…maybe it has something to do with that new guy, Ivan Braginski? I heard rumors he was causing some problems since he moved here at the start of the summer, and already today there were stories of him bothering some of the upper classmen. I don't think Yao was one of them though, right? I better just stay on his good side this practice and then head home quickly._

OOO

Aside from the bumpy start before practice, everything went smoothly for the rest of the meet; all the beginners settled in and aside from the few stalls, warm-ups didn't leave everyone completely drained. All in all it was a great start to a great year for the football team.

Arthur was feeling especially proud seeing he was one of only five seniors on the team. Everyone else was a junior, a very few sophomores, and only a couple of freshmen, so he had a lot of authority placed on him by Yao, and Arthur loved the feeling of having power. He also felt good because the sport helped occupy his mind from his problems, he never once thought about HIM, and he was feeling free, for the first time in a while.

The feeling he hated most though was that, when practice was over, he went back to feeling stressed; he was starting to get very tired of that feeling.

But as he was showering, he felt a new ray of hope forming in his chest. At 4:00 sharp he would be on the track field waiting for his friend, they would grab their stuff and head home. Arthur would help him with his homework and then the two of them could either play video games or watch movies.

Though Arthur hoped it wouldn't be another horror film, sometimes it was nice to watch something that DIDN'T scare the hell out of that guy, but even if they did, Arthur just looked forward to preoccupying himself for a while.

Hopping out of the shower Arthur changed into his spare clothes, tossed his practice uniform back in his bag and headed for the door. He tossed a quick "see ya" wave at Yao, who was too deep in thought to notice and closed the door behind him. It was still an hour and a half away before the sun set, so the sky was still wonderfully clear and bright, and as Arthur was walking around the school toward the track field, he couldn't help but feel content.

Things felt ok. In fact they were so 'ok' Arthur started to whistle, something he hadn't done in a while, nothing special just something by The Beatles, and as he came up to the field he saw that someone was sitting on the bench to the right end.

_No way! He's actually on time for once, damn and here I was so sure I would be right again, oh well, you win some you lose some. Hmph, though I would like to always be right when it comes to this guy._

"Geez for once you're on time, now it looks like I'm late" Arthur said jokingly.

"Ha ha, very funny, I tried really hard to get here early this time, I remember how annoyed you were last time I was late".

_This guy, he's too much._

"So can we head home now or what" this time Arthur said it more mockingly, seeing as around this moment his friend will say something like

_3, 2, 1 and_

"Ah! Wait, dude I'm so sorry I totally forgot something in the science room!"

_And just how did I know! See? I am always right about him, ha._

"Hey Arthur would you mind if I went and got it real quick?"

"Of course not, I'll come with you; if it won't take you too long we'll just go home afterwards. Alright?"

_Heh, I'm such a good friend~_

"Eh, really Arthur? Well if you don't mind, it'll really only take me a few seconds, but if you want, sure come on".

If Arthur didn't know this guy so well he would've been annoyed at how predictable he was, but after so long it became natural, as long as he was there it didn't really matter what they were doing. All he needed to do was forget about HIM and it was all ok, though he really wanted to get going, he lazily followed his friend back towards the school.

X

A/N:

I do NOT own Hetalia nor did I create any of the characters that credit goes to Himaruya.

As a Hetalia fan fiction; I don't feel it was necessary to go too much into details on appearance, seeing as most of the characters are already known. The characters will be named as they're introduced:

Arthur Kirkland – England  
Matthew Jones – Canada  
Lovino Vargas - S. Italy  
Antonio Fernandez Carriedo – Spain  
Yao Wang – China  
I van Braginski - Russia

Differentiation of speech, thought, flashback and action:  
Speech is anything in "parentheses"  
thought is in _Italics (_as of this chapter the only one thinking is Arthur)  
Action will be put in *asterisks*  
Flashback will be in **bold**

Should multiple characters be doing something different I shall give explanation. But, hopefully nothing will be too complicated.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

After having met up with his friend, Arthur was told they needed to stop by the science room to pick something up. Not caring to waste some time he agreed and they headed back into the school. Stopping just outside the room his friend said

"Wait here a sec Arthur, I'll just grab it and we'll go".

"Fine, but don't get sidetracked and leave me out here too long" Arthur said semi-seriously

As Arthur was waiting in the hall he started to look around, as he turned to look down the opposite end of the hall from where he and his friend had come in he spotted a familiar small boy. He had startling orange hair, and was wearing blue shorts with what looked like a prestigious school uniform jacket, and . . . . paint on his face, attempting to sneak a peek into the girl's bathroom.

_What a pervert this guy is._ _Sheesh._

Arthur decided to have a little fun with him. And as he walked toward him he started

"Hey you! Do I need to have a teacher call the police and have them charge you with sexual harassment?"

Upon hearing someone shouting at him the boy flinched, and then started to decide whether he should A) run away or B) turn around and defend himself. The kid obviously had some guts because he chose B, as he whipped around furiously, eyes glaring, he said to Arthur

"What I do is none of YOUR damn business! Now buzz off old man!"

_WHAT! _

Arthur went from nonchalant to livid in 5 seconds.

"Old man?! OLD MAN! Just who the hell do you think you are you snot nosed little punk?!"

Without much thought Arthur stomped forward and grabbed the kid by the arm and turned him around.

"You obviously have some kind of death wish to mouth off to an older student like that; I'll give you one chance to make it up to me. Say the magic words".

This kid wasn't afraid of anything, so his response was

"Fuck you!"

OOO

"ERLAND!"

Without Arthur even realizing it, his friend had witnessed the whole scene between him and the boy. The friend wasn't really all that concerned with Arthur, seeing as it was typical for him to lose his temper like that, but the real surprise was the kid. What language!

"You should know better than to say things like that, save it for outside and away from important ears!"

"Important ears? What the hell are you talking about, no one's even freaking here!" Erland stated angrily

"You never know who might be around, you should be more careful, and as for your attitude toward Arthur, apologize now!"

"LIKE HELL I WILL, he started it! He threatened me!"

This boy was bound and determined to push Arthur past his breaking point.

_Must not hit kids, must not hit kids, must not hit..._

"THAT'S IT, come 'ere you little-"

As he was about to lunge forward his companion grabbed him around the waist and help him back.

"W-what do you think you're doing Arthur, please calm down! Erland is just a little, well you know, special!"

As Arthur was trying to escape the hold he was in, Erland took that time to mock Arthur one last time before running away.

"Nya~ nya~ na na na~ you suck *sticking his tongue out at Arthur*

"COME BACK HERE YOU GOD DAMN BRAT! Let me go! Damn it all, I'll get you!"

"Oh my~ what is this scene I have walked in on? Hmm~ is that Arthur I see wrapped in the arms of another man? My heart, my heart is aching!"

OOO

As if Arthur's mood couldn't get any worse. Of all the people to see now it just HAD to be HIM. Francis Bonnefoy. He had the worst timing of any human being he knew.

_Why now damn it, and why him; DAMN IT!_

"Tch, come on Francis you have no room to complain if Arthur acts a little frisky, after all, who was that person you were with just yesterday?"

It was one thing for it to be Francis, but of course he would be nothing without his two tag along idiots, Gilbert and Antonio, though the trio was just a duo right now, and no one really cared where stooge #3 was. Simply because, well...Francis and Gilbert managed to hog all the trouble with just the two of them, one was annoying, as for the other, he even more annoying!

Which one was which was up to you to decide, for Arthur, Francis was the most evil, annoying, perverted bastard he knew, and he only just showed up now of all times

_Where was he when that damn kid was here? Of course he didn't see any of that! And person, what the hell! What person? NO not now Arthur, not the time to care about any of that. . ._

By now the guy who had been holding Arthur back let go and was standing oddly close to him. But not oddly as in possessive or protective, but more like

_If Arthur goes crazy again I need to be close enough to hold him back, I am the only one who can do that after all!_

Which was indeed true, no one had the strength this guy did, and no one knew more about Arthur than he did either. Alfred F. Jones had been a good friend to Arthur for many years, he knew all his secrets, and most of all what got under his skin. Though in this situation Alfred could do nothing else but stand back and watch. Francis, when it came to Arthur, was a special case.

_What to do, what to do? Hmmm...I think it's best we bolt before something else goes wrong. _Alfred thought

"Arthur, we gotta go, if we hang out here any longer we're gonna miss that special tonight on...polar bears!" Alfred interjected

At first the sudden mention of polar bears had every one in a 'what the fuck?' moment, but then Arthur, knowing what Alfred was doing took the hint and joined in.

"Ah! You're right, we need to watch that if we're going to start that report on the effects of global warming, we better head home, thanks for the reminder".

As Alfred and Arthur tried to part ways, Francis felt a little betrayed, and as always when it came to Alfred's and Arthur's relationship, angry.

_How dare that blue-eyed idiot play hero like that! _Francis thought bitterly

But unfortunately Arthur just wanted to get away so quickly Francis was left there in the hall with Gilbert.

"Hmph, maybe next time dude, you'll get him, just wait" Gilbert said

"Ah! Speaking of 'getting him' did you hear what our beloved third member did today hmm~" Francis inquired

"Eh? What?" Gilbert looked confused

Francis began to laugh, "oh no! You don't know? Well, let me fill you in on all the dirty details"

Francis began to giggle very devilishly.

X

A/N:

I do NOT own Hetalia nor did I create any of the characters that credit goes to Himaruya.

Seeing as this is a Hetalia story the characters introduced are as followed:

Alfred F. Jones - America  
Francis Bonnefoy - France  
Gilbert Beilschmidt – Prussia  
Erland - Ladonia

Differentiation of speech, thought, flashback and action:  
Speech is anything in "parentheses"  
thought is in _Italics_  
Action will be put in *asterisks*  
Flashback will be in **bold**

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

-Heavy sigh-

"Man! What a long day that was…I'm exhausted!"

Arthur having recently tossed his bag on Alfred's dining room table, doing what looked like drunk diving, fell on the couch. Slamming his face into the pillows and leaving his legs to dangle over the side.

"Come on Arthur, I doubt the whole day was a bust. In fact I'm betting up until after school, today went pretty swell".

_This damn guy, I wish he'd get the bloody hell out of my head, for once I'd like to complain without him cutting right past my pointless chit-chat into the heart of my annoyance._

"Yeah, yeah…whatever"

Arthur wished he could just fall asleep right then and there, with his face buried in the pine scented fragrance that was Alfred's house. To just fall into his subconscious and dream his life away, how wonderful it would be to live in his dream land for all eternity. No worries, no cares, no past, present or future; just dreams.

"You ok?" Alfred asked with sincere concern

This time Arthur rolled over on to his side and looked Alfred straight in the eyes. As if he wanted his eyes to answer that question for him, to let their eyes meet and all of a sudden Alfred would know everything Arthur thought.

_I wish such a thing could happen, I don't have the strength to tell him everything…but I knew this time would come when he's ask me more about it…he already knows basically everything about me… I can trust him…he's the only one I really trust actually. . ._

"No. No I'm not ok. First of all, I hate having so much damn time to myself, if I was happy I wouldn't mind it. If that were the case I'd spend my wasted hour's daydreaming about useless fantasies, but noooo, I spend my time wallowing in my past, dreading seeing HIS face all the time! Wondering when I'll be able to look at that asshole without wanting to cry! Or not wanting him to burst into flames! I'm miserable! And secondly I hate that even though I have so much time everyone gives me shit about it! What do they expect?! Huh? it's not like it's my fault they ended up taking on so much more than me, why is it my problem everyone else cares so much more about school than I do? IT'S NOT! Alright! So why am I getting everyone's stress chucked at me like stones? And thirdly I'm sick and tired of being alo-"

_What am I saying? I know I wanted to vent but that's not the direction I wanted to head toward…alo- alone? It's true…I'm sick and tired of feeling so alone. . ._

OOO

*Chink and click. The door knob turned and the front door to Alfred's house opened*

"Ah, brother you're home early…oh, hey Arthur".

Matthew had walked in the door carrying groceries. Out of the top of one bag it looked like he had bought some vegetables and its green leafage was hanging over the side. In the other, sitting on the top was a bag of chips.

Matthew of course was alone; he never brought anyone home with him. His brother on the other hand tended to have someone over every day, and 90% of the time that person was him.

Arthur felt a little guilty about that, he was over constantly. He was like a third member of the family and yet he didn't do anything that someone in the family would do. Cleaning, chores, shopping, driving, nothing, he kind of just showed up whenever, stayed for as long as he wanted and then left with a thanks. He felt he was a nuisance but did nothing to change his ways other than to buy them anything they wanted when they were out and about. Matthew and Alfred on the other hand didn't mind having him around, and they didn't mind him not doing much when he was over.

"Oh, here let me help you with that" Alfred had gotten up to help his brother bring in and put away whatever he had bought.

"Don't be silly Alfred I got it, why don't you get set up and put a movie in, I'll start dinner now, what do you guys want?"

Arthur noticed that the moment Matthew said he didn't need help Alfred stopped in his tracks and went to sit down again. He didn't even attempt to make a slight advance to help even though his brother said no, so instead Matthew put everything away.

_I wonder if that annoys him? If I were Matthew I would've just said what I really meant, but again Matthew is just keeping it all inside, what a scene these two are, they're brothers and yet they don't even act like it. Alfred you idiot, you should have insisted, and even if he said 'no don't bother'; he wouldn't be able to do anything once you already started!_

"I really don't mind, I'll be happy to eat anything you make Matthew" Arthur answered

He had gotten over his little rant pretty quickly, but the tension still lingered and it was obvious the conversation wasn't over. In fact the minute Matthew walked in Alfred looked annoyed, he wanted to continue and talk with Arthur, but with Matthew there now it was out of the question. So instead it seemed he would be taking out his annoyance about it on his poor brother.

"I want burgers, and not the kind you made last time with that stuff you put on it, that was nasty, I almost couldn't even finish it!"

_I swear, if it wasn't for the good 85% of kindness and foolishness that is Alfred I would think he was a real asshole!_

"Ah…sorry brother, I wanted to try something new last time, I'm sorry I guess it failed, so just the usual, alright, I got it" Matthew tried not to sound hurt, but again, Arthur caught it.

"Alfred how about you try saying that more kindly! And why burgers again? Don't you have any taste? Try something new once in a while, sheesh" Arthur said, but unlike when speaking to Matthew, he was a lot harsher.

This didn't sit well at all with Alfred, and the mood in the room shifted quickly. Even Matthew flinched at the sudden realization of where this was going, and all he wanted to do was run and hide now that his brother was pissed.

"Why? Why do you ALWAYS have to take his side?! Why is it every time we say something to each other you automatically take his side and team up against me? What's wrong with liking burgers?! What's wrong with not liking new things? I like the regular way? So why act like I'm so…so, BORING!"

_Again with this, he always misunderstands, it's not that I ALWAYS stick up for Matthew, it's just I can't stand to see you treat him so badly! And for what? You don't even realize the great brother you have you moron!_

_Shit, I can't even say that to him, I want to, and I should, but…_

"You misunderstood what I was saying Alfred, so calm down, and I don't always stick up for Matthew and team up against you, it's just…I don't feel like burgers, and I'm sorry I said you didn't have any taste. Listen I don't want to fight with you, so let's just forget about it, alright?"

Alfred ignored Arthur for a while, so in the meantime he told Matthew to make whatever he felt like. In the end he decided to go ahead and make chicken sandwiches, with all the fixings one could want on one, served alongside the chips Arthur saw in the grocery bag earlier.

For a small time the awkward feeling in the room remained at a high, what broke the tension wasn't an awkward meaningless conversation piece brought on by anyone, but it was the ringing of Alfred's phone that killed the silence.

~Let's rock, everybody, let's rock, everybody in the whole cell block, was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock~

*Click. Beep*

"Hello…this is Alfred…oh hey, how are you….ah me too, I'm great….just eating dinner…. Chicken sandwiches….no, I'm not, my brother and Arthur are here too….we were just gonna watch a movie and do whatever homework we had from today…..what? Of course not, I don't mind!"

Alfred broke from his phone conversation just long enough to ask the other two a quick question.

"Hey, you two don't mind if another person comes over do you?"

Matthew and Arthur responded at the same time and with the same reaction

"Eeehhh?"

Not even waiting to get a full answer from either of the two Alfred said

"Yeah they said no problem, when will you be over….ok, see you in a bit, bye"

OOO

"I can't believe you! You didn't even wait for an answer you jerk! How can you just invite someone over when we just had plans for the three of us?" Arthur was furious

_This guy…THIS GUY, how can he be that angry? I didn't even say anything that bad! How frustrating is he!_

"I don't see what the big deal is, I mean, it's not as if we were talking anyway, we might as well bring some FUN into this place" Alfred was still ticked and he didn't really care how the other two felt right now.

"Um, I don't really mind Arthur. Al, who was that on the phone anyway? Who's coming over? Did they want to eat too?" Matthew just wanted to end the fighting; it was too much when everyone was angry.

"Oh, well it was Kiku, and no he isn't eating here, he's heading here from the school to just hangout for a while. He said he wanted to do his homework with us. It'll be easier with him anyway, you know how smart he is, and we'll be done twice as fast, right?"

_Damn it, damn it, damn it. Kiku Honda? My day couldn't get any more annoying._

Arthur's response

"Whatever".

Matthew's response

"Oh how great, well the more the merrier I guess".

And Alfred's concluding remark before Kiku got to the house

"This is gonna be fun!"

OOO

"SAY WHAT?!"

By now Francis had just finished filling Gilbert in on what their friend Antonio had done that day.

"Oh, Gil why are you so shocked? It was only a matter of time before our friend got sick of hiding his relationship with Lovino at school, it was only a matter of seconds to when Lovino would give in and finally accept that Antonio's no coward! He wants to shout their love to the world! It's so romantic! Don't you think?"

It wasn't the fact that Antonio had done it that bothered Gilbert, it was simply a matter of why wasn't he told sooner. Why the hell did Francis know before he did? Didn't Antonio think that he could also tell him anything like he did Francis? Did Antonio think he wasn't accepting of his relationship as Francis was? Did Antonio even trust him? Why? This realization kind of hurt Gilbert, he thought he was as good of friend to Antonio as Francis was. They were known as a trio for a reason! Because the three of them were inseparable, they stood up for each other, fought for each other, helped each other out at times when it was needed…

And yet here they were, in a situation where the '3' was more like a '2' and Gilbert's rejected '1' was feeling really shitty.

_So the hell much for sticking together! What is this? And why the hell is Francis telling me this now? I would rather have waited until tomorrow to hear it from Antonio himself then here and now from Francis, is this bastard rubbing it in?_

Gil, Francis and Antonio had known each other for the longest time; in fact, they've been a trio for so long Gil could barely remember the day they all first met. It was a chance meet up over a box of juice in first grade, and the three of them have been good friends ever since. They had all at some point spent time as just two, because in those cases the third man was already doing something else, so the others hung out together. Gil was never jealous of Francis and Antonio's relationship before, but now, now he felt as though Francis was plotting something.

_He's always plotting something. I now get what that poor bastard Arthur was going through, but fuck, is it because Francis is single and bored he's now turning his games on his own friends? Would you do that you bastard? Are you so deprived of some fun you're gonna pin me against Antonio over something like trust? I refuse to be a pawn in some game; if it's a game you want then go find someone else to play with!_

"HA! This is amazing news, what are you saying? Of course I find it romantic, it's downright adorable! I wish that bastard the best, in fact I think I'll call him later and congratulate him!"

In reality as soon as Gil could ditch Francis he would head over to Antonio's house and confront him on this situation, he even planned to make a pact that they wouldn't let any THING or any ONE break their trust in each other. Gilbert was bound and determined now to make sure he didn't end up being caught in someone's game, whether it be Francis' or anyone else's, he wasn't the kind to be used or pushed around.

_I'm way too awesome for that, I'd look like a damn fool if I did, and to hell with that!_

-Fake yawn-

"Man am I beat, after all this exciting news I think I'm gonna head home now, you should do the same Francis, who knows what's gonna happen tomorrow".

"Hmm~ oh, I guess you're right, -sigh- how boring, and here I thought you'd want to go see Antonio with me, but alas, well seeing as you're so tired I bid you farewell~"

And with that Francis and Gilbert split ways, Francis to his home and Gilbert, without stopping even once, rushed to Antonio's house.

"I won't let anyone make me look like a pawn, as the leader of Diebe, no one's gonna make a fool of me!"

X

A/N:

I do NOT own Hetalia nor did I create any of the characters that credit goes to Himaruya.

Seeing as this is a Hetalia story the characters introduced are as followed:

Kiku Honda – Japan

Alfred's ringtone is Jailhouse Rock by Elvis Presley

This is the story (summary more like it) of what Diebe is, first of all it's just a random word I thought of to put into German for a name, so don't think it has any big significant meaning, secondly, in this story there will be 3 opposing gangs, one of which is run by Gil (Prussia) the second and third will be announced later in the story, so Diebe is the name of Gil's gang. Its lame I know, but go with it~

Differentiation of speech, thought, flashback and action:  
Speech is anything in "parentheses"  
thought is in _Italics _  
Action will be put in *asterisks*  
Flashback will be in **bold**

Should multiple characters be doing something different I shall give explanation. But, hopefully nothing will be too complicated.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Kiku showed up exactly 15 minutes after he called Alfred. He looked exhausted and appeared in dire need of a very, very long rest. If humans could hibernate Kiku would be one of the few who would be given permission to take time off to do it.

Arthur felt kind of bad for him, his life was hectic. Not only was he the student body president but he also ran most of the major events that happened at school, he had a lot of pressure put on him by the faculty and students. Kiku even ran a few after school clubs, how he managed more than one was unimaginable and Arthur didn't even want to ask. He felt he might get some long explanation where in the end he might flat-out call the other boy a lunatic. Who in their right mind would do all that? And for what?

Kiku Honda wasn't necessarily an overachiever, he just didn't like to do anything half-heartedly, if he was going to do something, he wanted to do it with everything he had. He was also the kind of guy who didn't want to let down those who put their faith in him; he hated the idea of disappointing others.

When he was first asked to run for student president he said "I'll see what I can do" which in his mind meant 'in a few days after I 'thought about it' I will kindly decline the offer'. But when he heard how many students were supporting him and thought no one else would be a better representative, Kiku had a hard time saying no.

So in the end he ran for the position and won with a landslide of votes, even the teachers were happy they got such a reasonable young man to cooperate with. Usually students pick whoever the most popular is, but in Kiku's case they actually went for the logical choice.

OOO

"Ha~ I'm so sorry I'm coming over so late in the evening Alfred, thank you so much for allowing me over, especially seeing as you already have a guest. I do hope I am not being a bother to your plans".

Kiku was a nice guy, don't get Arthur wrong, he actually had a lot of respect for him, it's just Arthur's day wasn't going how he wanted and he was on edge still from everything. From that brat at the school, to seeing Francis and then the silly argument with Arthur barely half an hour ago, his nerves were still frazzled and he just wanted to sleep. God was he tired.

_Any other day and I wouldn't mind, but tonight, I just don't want to deal with all these guys._

"What? Of course not! You're welcome over here any time Kiku, besides we weren't doing anything important, right Matthew? Arthur?" Alfred's eyes were seeking confirmation so to ease Kiku's worries.

"Eh? Ah, of course, brother's right Kiku you can come over any time, the more the merrier right?" Now both Alfred and Matthew were looking at Arthur, waiting for his response.

-Sigh-

"Yeah, yeah, welcome to the party. So what are we doing first? Homework or a movie? I don't think I can do homework now though, my brain's dead, and I'm exhausted".

"Well, what do you wanna do Kiku?" Alfred stated flat-out

"U-uh, oh. I don't really mind whatever is best, please don't mind me too much, anything you three decide will be wonderful"

_This is going to get us nowhere._

"It's decided then, movie it is!" Alfred emphasized this statement with a point to the sky, hero style, and an idiotic victory smile on his face.

_AGAIN! This guy, he didn't even ask Matthew. And since when does he decide what everyone wants? Even though I'm happy not to do homework maybe Kiku and Matthew would have wanted to, I could have just watched them. At least hung out while they do THEIR homework. Sheesh, come on Alfred, at least try to seem less self-centered!_

Alfred practically forced Kiku into the chair nearest the place he was sitting on the couch, immediately offered him some food and a beverage. To which Kiku responded "a glass of water would do just fine, thank you" went into the kitchen, poured the 'best' water from the refrigerator dispenser, delivered it to Kiku and then began to rummage around for a movie.

OOO

It was no surprise that it was an action movie, though Arthur was happy it wasn't a stupid horror flick, but again this was all Alfred's likes. No one was up to request anything else though, so they just sat and waited for the movie to be put in. Before Alfred could do that he felt they were lacking the essentials for watching a movie. So standing abruptly, and in a quick jerk movement whirled around, he demanded that Matthew make popcorn for everyone.

"Make it buttered, and put salt on it too, but not too much otherwise I get really thirsty, and not a LOT of butter, a good half amount would be ok, and maybe make two bags, so that there's enough for everyone. Got it?"

"Uh, ah, y-yes, ok, of course, would anyone else like anything while I'm up?"

-Irritation-

_Does he not even possess a backbone? What's wrong with these brothers, one thinks he's Mr. World and the other his servant; I'm getting a headache. . ._

"Thank you for offering Matthew, but no, I am fine with just water, and I am not hungry so I do not need anything else" Kiku's refusal was as polite as possible and it was appreciated.

"Arthur?" Matthew was hoping he could at least do something for someone other than his brother.

"Huh, oh, well if it won't be too much I think I'll just grab a Snapple real quick, I know where it's at so don't bother, but I guess popcorn is nice, however you make it is good enough for me, I'm not picky"

"Right, popcorn coming up"

Knowing Arthur wanted some popcorn too made it seem like Matthew was doing more for everyone else and not just following orders. It was what Arthur was hoping seeing as even though he didn't want any really, it made Matthew seem more accepting of having been commended by Alfred to do anything.

So as Arthur went to grab his drink, Matthew prepared to make the popcorn and Alfred sat and talked with Kiku. Just idle, kill some time chit-chat, but Alfred was really into it, as if talking to Kiku at all was amazing. It was a curious thing, but Arthur didn't think about it for long, seeing as right when he got to the fridge and opened it up, as well as right when Matthew put the popcorn in the microwave, the doorbell rang.

There was a three-way "huh?" that came from Matthew, Alfred and Arthur, while Kiku gave a quick glance to the door and then back to Alfred, with an 'I'm guessing this wasn't planned' expression.

Alfred returned Kiku's expression with a shrug and the hand gesture that usually comes with it that said 'I have no clue'. Matthew was just about to head toward the door when Alfred stopped him with a

"No, no I got it, watch the popcorn otherwise it might burn, and nothing sucks more than burnt popcorn".

So Alfred moved to open the door, while Arthur had shifted his position to be able to see who would come over without even warning the people living there

_No one called did they? I didn't see Matthew or Alfred get a text or their phone's ring aside from Kiku's call, and I think they would have said if someone else would stop by. Hmm, I wonder?_

Curiosity turned to shock and then into anger for Arthur as the door opened. Standing on the other side of the door, in casual nice looking jeans and a button up white shirt with the top three buttons undone was none other than Francis, with an expression that screamed

_Yes, yes my lovelies I have arrived! Please, save your words of rejoice, I am but a humble man here to embrace your lives with my wonderful presence~_

Arthur nearly died and the only thing he could think was

_WHAT THE FUCK!_

OOO

_Dammit, dammit, dammit! Why the hell won't he answer the damn door? What's that idiot doing, how dare he make me wait out here! This is serious, we gotta talk!_

Not only did Gil call multiple times before arriving at Antonio's house, but he had now been standing outside knocking for what seemed like forever. He even went to the window to see if he could see Antonio inside and catch his attention, if maybe he was SO consumed in whatever it was he might be doing that made him fail to notice the crazy knocking on his door.

But nothing. No sign of life whatsoever came from inside.

_What? Where the hell would he be? Wait a sec..._

"Gah! Why am I so stupid, of course he's not home! That bastard, he's practically been glued to Lovino Vargas ever since…since, forever!"

Having realized his mistake Gilbert stomped away in the direction of the Vargas house. Gil had been there a few times before already, he had gone with his younger brother Ludwig when he went to see his good friend Feliciano Vargas.

It didn't take a genius to realize there was a connection between Ludwig and Feliciano, but for some reason Gilbert was so involved with his own life he didn't care to notice what his family did. If people thought Lovino and Antonio were obvious than Feliciano and Ludwig were some bright neon sign that flashed their feelings like updates to the world. Just in case you cared to look, it was blinding, almost to the point where some would say they couldn't look at them. Feliciano is just so damn happy and cute when he's around Ludwig that it's like he produces positivity rays.

Tonight was no different. When Gil knocked on the door of the extremely nice house of the Vargas', Feliciano came bustling out with his ever so welcoming smile and immediately warned everyone that he was there.

"Hey, hey, everyone! We have another member to add to the party, look, look! It's Gil, hey Luddy why didn't you warn us your brother was coming, I would have made more food for him too?"

As Feliciano had been talking he ushered Gil into the house, closed the door and, in Gil's eyes, floated back into the other room. Where, by the end of his sentence he almost seemed to be pouting at Ludwig. As if to say he now felt bad he had to give up some of his own portion to accommodate for the new arrival, which he really didn't want to do. He loved his food too much to want to give up some and have less himself.

And the irritated look on Lovino's face said he didn't want to do it either. The second Gil turned the corner to see everyone at the table he was not only hit with a "why the fuck are you here?" look from Lovino, but an excited "heeey~" look from Antonio. Who was not even trying to hide his attempt at trying to be as close to Lovino as possible. While Lovino was trying his best to keep at least some distance, seeing as he still felt a little awkward when he was with his brother being with Antonio.

OOO

**The moment Lovino and Antonio finished their discussion about going public; they went and found Feliciano, who at the time was setting up his station for art club. Lovino didn't want to wait seeing that he knew something might happen and someone else could beat them to it. So it was important to find him first. Seeing as Feliciano was a diligent student he always showed up early to set-up his area, so there was some time before other students came, and Lovino wanted that time to see what Feliciano would do when he heard he was now 'officially' dating Antonio.**

**His reaction? Ecstatic! Feliciano was unbelievably supportive and semi-leapt into his brother's arms all the while beaming with excitement. Feliciano adored Antonio, and he loved his brother, and one thing he knew for as long as Lovino and Antonio knew each other, Lovino was a better (well, happier at least) person, he could see in his brother's eyes how much he cared for Antonio. So Feliciano cared for him too. **

But there was more as to why Feliciano was so happy for his brother. Not just for his happiness but for himself too, he needed to see that kind of new leap. His brother was always his example of how to be strong, and now, Lovino broke through the barrier Feliciano was afraid to break. The ability to openly admit he loved someone, and not just anyone, but Ludwig.

The difference though was that Antonio was extremely open about his feelings, so more people knew they were going out before they even confessed they were. They weren't exactly a well-kept secret. Ludwig on the other hand was almost like stone when it came to openly showing affection for Feliciano, and maybe that was Lovino's fault for constantly making him feel like he wasn't worth his little brother.

It was a lot of pressure living up to the older siblings standards, he was harsh. It was to be expected from a protective brother, but Ludwig felt nothing he did would better his chances at being 'good enough'. And every day he felt more and more pushed back, it was almost becoming too much work and sometimes he felt like giving up was the best decision.

And yet here Ludwig was sitting at the table with Feliciano, his brother and his brother's boyfriend talking about multiple things, mainly food, art, and the new relationship. Most of which came from Antonio and his uncontrollable need to constantly talk about Lovino, his "heart" his "life" and his "sun".

So when Gilbert showed up, it made the situation all that more uncomfortable, because the first thing he said was

"God damn you, Antonio you bastard! What do you think you're doing not answering your phone, why weren't you at home? Do you realize I've walked around trying to find you for almost an hour? Huh! And here you are sipping wine and eating pasta with your boyfriend! Some friend you are, I guess what Francis said was true then, Lovino is more important to you than your own friends!"

Gil was highly upset; he had been worried ever since talking to Francis at the school, and when he failed to find Antonio at his house he was even more afraid that he was being left out. Why Gil found it so necessary to establish a pact with Antonio wouldn't have made sense to most people, but the desperation on his face rang clear to his brother and to Antonio, who now looked a little guilty that he turned his phone off earlier when he was alone with Lovino.

"Mi amigo I'm so sorry, I had no idea anyone would want to find me today, I thought you would be busy with Diebe, or at least that's what I heard from Francis".

_Francis! Francis! You ARE trying to cause friction, you selfish French bastard! Why? Sometimes I really don't know what you're doing, what ARE you doing?_

"Well he lied to you, I'm completely free and I have something extremely important to talk to you about…eh…um…could we talk in private maybe?"

Gil didn't think anyone in the room would go and tell anyone else what he would say, but he was embarrassed he even had to confirm his friendship with Antonio in the first place; he couldn't believe he was being made to feel so insecure, he was sick of it. He would kill that feeling now though when he finally told Antonio what he was thinking and feeling.

_This ends now!_

"Hmm, alright, I feel a little odd about it but I think we can talk in the other room, is that ok Feliciano? Dinner isn't going to be done soon is it?"

Antonio also thought about whether he should get Lovino's permission too, but he looked as though he was happy Antonio would get off him for a bit, and he really just didn't give a damn about what was happening. He was hungry so his mind just focused on that, once his belly was full though, he would be back to normal.

"Ve~? Of course, go ahead, no one's in there, and dinner won't be done for about another 20 minutes so you got time. Don't worry I'll interrupt you when it's done anyway~"

"Gracias, alright Gilbert let's talk."

The two moved into the Vargas's luxurious piano room with the walls covered in famous and incredible paintings, their grandfather was a proud collector and he even displayed some of the pieces drawn by Feliciano. He was extremely boastful when it came to his grandson's artistic talent and it was noticeable in every room of their house. Antonio took his position leaning against the piano, while Gilbert heavily sat on the couch near a book-case.

"Ok, so what's this all about Gil? What's so important that you had to come find me here?" Antonio said with both worry over his friend's attitude and with annoyance of having his evening with Lovino interrupted

-Deep inhale of breath-

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to go public with your relationship? Why did I have to hear from Francis? Why couldn't you tell me? Do you trust me as your friend? Did you think I wasn't supportive? What did I do to make you think that way? *breathe out, inhale again* and I think Francis is up to something! I need to know that you and I will stay friends no matter what! I don't want to be put up against you if something happens, come on, out with it! Answer me Antonio!"

Antonio was speechless; to think his friend was feeling so many things, how long was he thinking these? What caused them? Wait a minute…what's he saying?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down Gil, what's this all about? What brought this on all of a sudden, I'll answer you but, amigo, this is a lot, and stop for a second, what about Francis? Oh geez, I think I might know what's going on here. Listen Gil I don't think you and I have the problem, I think something might be happening with-"

~Es qué te quiero uh oh, Baby te quiero uh oh uh oh, Desde qué te he conocido yo vivo tan feliz~

"Ah, hold on…oh, speak of the devil"

*Click*

"Hola~ Francis…huh…what...why? Hey, don't go do something terrible now, I know how different your sense of fun is, try not to make anyone's night miserable alright?...hmm, well, we'll see what happens tomorrow, seeing as everyone's faces will reveal tonight's activities, be a good boy mi amigo, good night"

"Well. What was that about? What's he doing?" Gil was even more suspicious, how could he not be after what Antonio just said.

"Huh? Oh, well, he's going over to Alfred's house, he heard they were having a movie party there or something, sounds like fun, so he wanted to go join them".

"Eh? Alfred's, why? I thought they hated each other, what's he thinking?"

"Oh…well the thing is…uhh, Arthur is over there…"

"_Try not to make anyone's night miserable…/ we'll see what happens tomorrow, seeing as everyone's faces will reveal tonight's activities"._ _Now I get what he was saying, well I'm just glad Francis is busy somewhere else, I don't need him coming here before I can get all my answers from Antonio. But goddamn that poor bastard Arthur, his day just doesn't seem to end does it._

"Well now that's out-of-the-way, let's continue where we left off, spill it bud I want answers, otherwise I'll just make my own assumptions, and right now that won't do anyone any good".

Antonio could have almost taken that last statement as a threat, but he wasn't in a fighting mood, nor could he ever see Gil doing anything against him. All he took it as was Gil's defensiveness going out of control; it was usually something that happened when his security in his most trusted friends was threatened. And seeing as he was the one being confronted, it was their friendship being put to the test.

Since Gil said "and I think Francis is up to something" it meant that Francis was probably, actually up to something. What that was though Antonio had a pretty good idea, and he was a tad irritated Francis' game affected their own group, but he knew once he cleared it up with Gil, things would be good again. Antonio knew what Francis was truly after, and he was out there right now, trying to get it back.

-Sigh-_ Why do things always turn out this way, why can't mi amigo's learn to keep their problems out of their friendships, eh~ and here I am cleaning up everyone's messes, my life has become very complicated~_

"Aye, I'll answer, I'll answer, calm down, I've got all the answers. Let's start from the beginning, ok, and then we'll go from there."

Antonio knew this would take more than 20 minutes, so he knew after dinner; he wouldn't be able to spend any time tonight with Lovino, which he was alright with. Under any other circumstance nothing would have kept him from Lovino, but seeing as Gil needed him, his obligations sat with his friend, who right now was more important. Besides, there was always tomorrow.

"Hmph; fine, go"

X

A/N:

I do NOT own Hetalia nor did I create any of the characters that credit goes to Himaruya.

Seeing as this is a Hetalia story the characters introduced are as followed:

Feliciano Vargas – N. Italy  
Ludwig Beilschmidt - Germany

Antonio's ringtone is "Te Quiero" by DJ Flex ft. Belinda

Differentiation of speech, thought, flashback and action:  
Speech is anything in "parentheses"  
Thought is in _Italics_  
Action will be put in *asterisks*  
Flashback will be in **bold**

Should multiple characters be doing something different I shall give explanation. But, hopefully nothing will be too complicated.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

_Why? Why? WHY?! Why is it always me? Why is it always him? Why is there no escape?! Is my luck really this bloody awful that he had to follow me HERE to bother me? Huh? Did you, you wanker?! OF COURSE NOT! GO AWAY YOU BASTARD!_

All eyes were on Arthur moments after the door had revealed Francis on the other side. Alfred only took his eyes off Francis long enough to see Arthur descend into a pit of chaotic emotions before whirling his head back at Francis, no longer surprised, but defensive. Arthur had been his friend for far too long for him to allow Francis to come over to make a scene.

_Not in MY house you're not!_ Alfred glaring at Francis.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

It was clear even when not with Arthur, Alfred had little to almost no positive feelings toward Francis, most of his negative feelings however did stem from how terrible Francis has treated his best friend. He always felt it was his duty to protect those he cared for, and these situations demanded he step in. But above all else; this was his damn house, and this was not the place for this!

"Oh~ what am I doing here you ask? Hmm~ well, I heard the Jones' household was having a movie party and I thought to myself 'that sounds delightful, I would simply LOVE to join them' and so I came over. Does that satisfy your question? Or do you want to know the real reason I'm here, hmm?"

It went more like; as he was heading home after his discussion with Gil he passed by Kiku who had just gotten done with the first student council meeting of the year. He asked him where he was going and got 'Ah, well. I was just invited to the Jones' residence. They're doing homework and watching a movie'. He just assumed that if Kiku was going then 'someone else' would be there too. So he ran home long enough to change his jeans, throw his school stuff around the house, and as he ran back popped-off, not unbuttoned, the top half of his shirt buttons, in his crazy attempt to remove the tie from around his neck.

From his own point of view he was a mess, he was embarrassed to look the way he did in front of Arthur. The only thing he could say looked nice was his jeans, and of course his hair, which was perfect as always even when slightly messy. If anything it made him look rugged and sexy, like he had just rolled out of bed from a nights worth of "playing" with someone exotic.

From an outsider's point of view however it looked as though Francis could have taken at least 20-30 minutes preparing that look. He looked too good for it to have just 'fallen into place'. If someone would have known that his shirt was now ruined and his hair messy due to running and undressing quickly, they'd probably laugh and say "oh Francis you're too funny, as if you could go out in public looking a mess and not be freaking out! You're such a riot!"

OOO

At this point though Francis had already rushed head first into this chaos, there was no turning back now. How he looked was the last thing on his mind when he stood face-to-face with Alfred, and behind him, looking even more terrifying was his whole reason for not being frightened that he just might get punched in his beautiful face by the strongest guy in school! Now that he was here and staring down hero boy his thoughts remained

_Eye on the prize Francis. Eye on the prize!_

"May I come in? It's quite chilly here in the hallway." Francis' inquired.

_What? Oh god no! Tell him to leave NOW Alfred, tell him to go away! _Arthur thoughts were racing, probably as fast as his heart was now

"NO!"

The sudden outburst from Matthew startled everyone, they had all been watching dead silent from their positions as the scene at the door continued, now they stared amazed at Matthew. Unlike Alfred who had turned his attention to Francis only having given Arthur one quick glance, Matthew assessed everyone's reactions. Though he watched off and on the small eye battle between Alfred and Francis, he was more focused on Arthur's array of expressions.

From the time the door opened Arthur's face had displayed: shock, anger, confusion, anger again, and finally, to Matthew's surprise, deep sadness. In the three minutes that this had happened Arthur's thoughts were going crazy, he had no idea what to do. He wanted to run away most of all, but not from Francis, but from everyone else. He didn't want to reveal anything about his relationship with Francis in front of everyone, and he felt that if this continued Francis and his bold ways would say something that would reveal too much at this time.

Besides, Arthur hated having Francis ruin everything; he was such a know-it-all for the gossip of everyone's lives. Arthur knew that best about Francis, it was one of his hobbies to go up to people and say 'Did you hear? What! No? Tsk tsk, shall I fill you in then?' though Arthur had some confidence that since this was Francis' life, he would have some restraint.

But seeing as he gave Alfred the challenge "or do you want to know the real reason I am here, hmm?" he thought otherwise.

_I better end this now before things start to really go downhill. _Arthur made a small sigh at the thought.

But Matthew continued where he left off, his concern was exactly where Arthur's was

"I'm really sorry Francis, I know you came all the way here, and on another night we would be happy to have another guest, but well…erm…you see-"

"We have already finished watching the movie, therefore there is no longer any 'movie party' happening. Perhaps arriving earlier next time will guarantee you the night you were hoping for."

A night of shocks this was, not only had Matthew made an unexpected shout and continued to defend their night but now even Kiku was stepping in to help! A man who least desires confrontation was now showing his own support.

_What? Why's everyone defending me? Do they know about me and Francis? O-of course not, they couldn't…then; why?_

As if to say "don't worry" Matthew gave a soft, from the heart smile and Kiku gave a quick nod. And just like that Arthur felt lighter than air.

_These…these guys are-helping me? Because…because they're my friends…of course…of course they are! My…my friends…_

OOO

Alfred let out a heavy yet happy sigh from the doorway that half sounded like a laugh and like that he was no longer angry. Instead everyone else's reaction gave him the ability to try and give Francis the final shove off.

"That's right, we already watched the movie, maybe if you actually, oh you know, called to see when we were watching it, you wouldn't have missed it" he gave a smug smile.

Francis was a lone man in the middle of a dark ocean now. He hadn't expected everyone to gang up on him. First of all he figured Matthew would be kind and invite him in, they would then ask Kiku if he minded and he would give an "Oh, I do not mind, please join us" response and due to Alfred's crush on Kiku he would give in and abandon Arthur. These turn of events however had Francis trying to think of a way to leave with his pride in as much of its original state as possible.

"O-oh, I see…how unfortunate, it's just…I figured since you're making popcorn, as it's still popping in the microwave, and from here it looks like your DVD is still at the start screen, from what I can also see, there are some full glasses of beverages, and well, Arthur there is holding an unopened Snapple? So unless he's taking one for the road, I made it JUST in time for the movie."

Arthur could not help but think that whole deduction was very Sherlock Holmes-like, any other day he'd probably be impressed. But of course Francis would take in the scene. Seeing as everyone just seemed so desperate no one took into account their surroundings.

_We're trapped _Matthew thought

_I was careless, if only I had waited to put the movie in after the popcorn was made! I'm such an idiot._ And with that Alfred mentally smacked himself.

_Wasteful, I could have easily snuck quietly and quickly to grab the remote to turn the TV off at any point, but I did not think this situation would have occurred, foolishness._ Now even Kiku blamed himself for un-thought-of actions.

Everyone at some point COULD have done something to lead Francis off course but, now it was useless to think about. So now it was Arthur's turn to end this.

"Actually, they're all lying, the truth is they're going to watch the movie now and afterwards do homework. I on the other hand am exhausted, and I feel slightly sick from something I ate earlier, I think it was the school breakfast burrito, never eat those ok? I actually think I might die tonight from some kind of poisoning! Anyway, I'm going home."

OOO

There was no other option; honestly half of what Arthur said was the truth. He was tired, bloody exhausted to be accurate, and he did feel sick, though not physically, but emotionally, his heart was about to drop to his feet.

"Oh….uh well, may I walk you home then?" Francis asked innocently

All eyes on Arthur now, after a quick and shocked response from Matthew and Alfred and a curious eyebrow lift from Kiku.

"No thank you. And before you start looking crushed you fool I am saying no because it's late, and you live in the opposite direction! I'm grateful for the offer but don't put yourself out for my sake, sheesh"

-Silence-

"Weeeellll~ alright. But, next time, I WILL walk you home, no matter what you say, that's a promise!" Francis said with very determined eyes.

"Urg, uuuuh, fine, whatever, do what you want!" Arthur forced out as he went to grab his stuff.

As he walked past Matthew he got a whispered "sorry…" to which he just whispered back "no, I'm ok, thank you though" to which Matthew just gave a weak smile. As Arthur continued around the room he met eyes with Kiku who only gave a slight bow of the head. It took Arthur a second to register the action; he returned it with a nod, and a small tilted smile.

Having gathered all his stuff, including putting the Snapple in his bag, Arthur now had to do the hardest part, which was not getting past Francis; but walking past Alfred without looking guilty. It failed though, right as he was about to say goodbye and leave quickly, Alfred looked up with an expression that screamed

_Please forgive me…I failed to protect you… _

It made Arthur want to cry out, and he failed to hide his flinch from Alfred's hurt expression. It startled him, and he wanted to respond

_Please, please don't look like that! Alfred, you…you know I always need you to protect me, so please, go back to your hero act, I hate to see you sad!_

This unspoken scene between the two infuriated Francis, but he acted as put together as possible. He knew that deep in his heart, Arthur didn't love Alfred, not like Francis loved Arthur anyway, and he knew even before Arthur did that Alfred liked Kiku. So no matter what, there was, is and never will be anything between them. They had family bonds if anything, they were brothers.

"I'll see you all tomorrow, have fun tonight. Goodbye." Arthur gave a small wave as he left.

Alfred slowly closed the door behind him.

Francis watched as Arthur walked down the hall and out of sight down the stairs.

"See you tomorrow…Mon amour…goodnight" Francis whispered under his breath.

A deep expression in his eyes.

X

OOO

"Finally! We're here, pay up, it's time to get down to business" Gil said with a smirk.

"Ay…a…mmhmm" Antonio attempted some response. After what had happened earlier he was drained of all will to live.

Gil and Antonio had left the Vargas' household and they were sitting in Gil's living room. Ludwig left some time after them, because he actually stayed for dinner, unlike these two who bailed right after talking privately for a few minutes. Ludwig marched right past them into his room, and as far as they thought, he went to sleep. In reality they were so loud he was left with no choice but to listen to them.

The conversation at Feliciano and Lovino's house had been cut short as Antonio knew this particular talk would take more than the 20 minute time limit they had been given. So after the phone call from Francis and the "go" from Gil, Antonio decided to put the whole thing on hold. It was so that he could give as much time as possible to this situation. To go into it with little time may leave things unanswered, and right now that was the last thing anyone needed.

"**Ay, I'll answer, I'll answer, calm down, I've got all the answers. Let's start from the beginning, ok, and then we'll go from there." **

"**Hmph; fine, go"**

"**Wait! Wait! Are you sure you want to do this here? First, we don't have a lot of time, and second this might get hairy so we should probably take this conversation to one of our own houses mi amigo."**

"**Hmm, you're probably right, I asked to be somewhere private but with only…what, less than 15 minutes to dinner, I can't wait that long! We can't stay! We'll go to my house and talk!"**

"**Eeehhh! NO, I wanted to spend more time with Lovino! And I already said I'd have dinner here, it would be rude to leave now before I eat, we'll continue in a bit."**

"**NO, no, no, no! if you stay for dinner you'll stay for dessert, if you stay for dessert you'll stay to relax, if you relax you'll get sleepy, if you get sleepy you'll stay here and sleep in Lovino's room, and if you stay here tonight you won't come until late tomorrow! I REFUSE to wait until then, so we'll leave NOW, I'll buy you some dinner. Besides, those guys won't care seeing as they want more for themselves anyway! So shut up and let's go."**

"**You're so rude! How can you exist in such a selfish world that revolves around you! It must be so stuffy in your head from all the ego occupying it! I refuse to be bullied by you. Lastly, why would I give up DELICIOUS homemade food for store-bought crap from some convenient store on the way to your house, I would be CRAZY to pass this chance up! CRAZY I TELL YOU!"**

**-Wicked smile-**

"**Alright, then I'll just go and tell Lovino some 'dirty little secrets' about you."**

""**W-w-what 'dirty little secrets –gasp- you wouldn't, GILBERT! N-no, please, fine! Fine I'll…I'll –choked sob- leave now…with…you" -fake crying- "YOU MONSTER, I HATE YOU! Waaaaaaah."**

"**Yeah yeah, whatever shut up and tell those kids we're leaving."**

"**NO, I refuse; you're being the bully, so YOU tell them! Go, GO!"**

**-Grumble-**

**Antonio and Gil left the piano room and re-entered the dining room where Lovino, Feliciano and Ludwig were sitting at the table and looking like they were ready to eat. All three of them looked over to them when they entered, but before Feliciano, or Lovino who also wanted to chime in with a jab to Antonio, could say anything Gil abruptly cut them off with**

"**Dumb brother one, we're not staying to eat your dinner, so enjoy getting sick from eating Antonio and my share. Dumb brother two, I'm taking your boyfriend, whatever plans you had are hereby cancelled. If you have any complaints or comments leave them with Ludwig, he'll deliver them to me later, but if not, see you bastards tomorrow. Oh, Lud, don't stay over too late, we have important stuff to do tomorrow. Peace."**

"**What the fuck did you just say you bastard?!" Obviously Lovino would be angry.**

"**Wah, you're both not going to stay for dinner…well, oh well. More for us, right brother?" Obviously Feliciano wouldn't care.**

"**Hmm, alright" and obviously Ludwig doesn't care either.**

"**What! Well I guess, yeah…fine, see you tomorrow jerk…maybe" Romano directed the jab at Antonio.**

**So not only was Antonio hit with how rude Gil had addressed his beloved "Dumb brother two" but now he was being verbally abused with a 'maybe' from his boyfriend!**

"**W-why? Why must you be so cruel to me Lovi~ huh my love? I-it's not my fault! Gil is…kidnapping me!"**

**Gil and Lovino at the same time "Shut up!"**

"**Ah~ my life…how cruel…" Antonio whimpered**

**Gil forcefully picked up whatever broken pieces of Antonio he could grab and stormed out of the Vargas house. Without stopping he marched right back home, like he had marched to Antonio's house not too long ago.**

OOO

"OK, come on, come on, come on, go! Go! Go!" for some reason Gil was excited to hear what was happening, unlike before where he was Mr. Serious and a little scared.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go. To start, I DO trust you Gil. You are one of two of my dearest and most precious friends, your opinion matters, just as much as Francis'.

As for why I didn't tell you right away, it had nothing to do with me telling Francis first…to be honest; I thought I made it kind of…well, obvious. So when I decided to finally get the ok to go public with my relationship with Lovino I thought it wouldn't surprise anyone. It had nothing to do with me actually verbally saying anything to Francis over you.

Maybe I should have said something though, then maybe that would have kept this situation from happening…well on my part anyway, seeing as you are having issues with Francis. But we'll continue that after we cover our issue here."

-Pause-

"From your silence Gil I'm guessing I can continue?"

Gil only nodded in agreement. _I'll wait until he's done to respond to him, I want to hear everything._

"Alright. Another thing you asked was, I think 'why did I have to hear from Francis' well, because you know as well as I do he likes to stir things up, he was toying with you. He would be absolutely delighted to hear this is how you reacted to that situation"

_Uhg. _Gil felt a bit irked by that one.

"As for your final statement concerning us was, let me quote, 'did you think I wasn't supportive? What did I do to make you think that way?' well, I think you can be pretty self-centered more often than not, but I know even more how little you care for other people's love affairs….especially seeing with your own complicated—uh, oh sorry, let's bypass that for now. Well anyway the point was it's not that I didn't think you were supportive, it's that I know what concerns you and what doesn't. This particular situation was one I knew you would care less about."

"Now Gilbert, on to more serious matters. It's one thing to question how things unfolded the way they did, but, you seem to be more suspicious of Francis than of me mi amigo, and honestly I believe you two have a bigger issue than you and I do. What did you mean by 'I need to know that you and I will stay friends no matter what! I don't want to be put up against you if something happens'? Because to me it sounds like things are so bad that a fight might break out. Or does this paranoia have anything to do with…Diebe?"

_Bingo, right on the head, of course he's gonna connect my issues with things happening with those guys…good grief, I don't want to say it out loud but….I think my personal issues with my other life are starting to affect my normal one…oh man, if that's the case…I might be the one at fault here…shit!_

With great difficulty Gil finally decided to finally respond.

OOO

"First I'd like to say, I'm glad we cleared the air here between us…though, now I'm feeling a little guilty…um…maybe I…uh, well…jumped to conclusions…but, how could I not? I don't know what's ever going on anymore…ok maybe some of that is my fault for having other things to take up my time, but! How would I know some of this stuff unless someone told me? It's not ALL on me!"

"You're entirely right Gil, I couldn't agree more, but at least you realize you're at fault too. So far you made it seem like you were entirely blameless, so finally we can start to talk about Francis. As you may have gotten earlier from the call I got from Francis, and I heard you were with him when he walked in on Arthur's little scene with Erland, you know that within today alone Francis has gone to see Arthur twice, right?"

"Erm…well yeah, we did see that silly hallway fight with Er, and I heard your phone conversation, but what does that have to do with anything?"

-Heavy sigh-

"Gil, Gil, Gil, how can you be so blind to other people's feelings? The whole reason you came over here was because you didn't notice anything between Lovi and I. You don't see what's happening with Francis and Arthur, even though we BOTH know what happened there, don't you remember what happened over summer? You're so blind that you don't even notice what's happening in your own family! Do you even know what's going on with your brother and Feliciano? Well, do you?"

-Blank stare-

"Eh?"

"SAINT TERESA! Are you serious? oh my god Gil…geez, well I'm not going to explain it all to you tonight, it'll take too long and we have school tomorrow, so instead I'll give you what you came here for, the answer to what's happening to Francis. I won't dance around it anymore; I'm going to be frank with you.

Francis still loves Arthur! Since summer Francis has beaten himself up over how he broke Arthur's heart and trust. He wants to make amends and be with him again! He loves him, he wants him back, but he knows Arthur's still hurting, so it's hard for Francis to look like a good guy, especially seeing as everyone around Arthur wants to protect him from Francis. It's making it hard for him to get close and apologize with all his heart. Francis is on a mission to retrieve what he foolishly threw away. He said he won't be stupid again and take advantage of that love he once had. He's dead serious about him now!"

_I-had no idea…how come I never connect anything when it comes to this stuff, my brother? Antonio? Even Francis! Am I so closed-minded to this kind of thing…am I becoming dead towards feelings of love? Is that why I can't tell when I'm with my friends…my brother, my flesh and blood! And yet here Antonio is fully aware of everything! That, that can't be…can it?_

"Gil?"

"Huh! Oh…sorry, just went into my head for a sec there…I…understand now…thank you Antonio, you took the time out of your night, even allowed me to kidnap you from your plans and even more, from your…well, Lovino, all to make me feel at ease. I don't know why I felt so paranoid, you're…one of my best friends, I should trust you, and from now on I will trust you, I have no reason not to. So, please forgive me."

"No, no, mi amigo it was nothing, I'm just glad to help, always know you can count on me! Any time, well, not ANY time, please leave me some time to be with my love, alright? Well, I think it's time I said goodnight to you, I'll see you tomorrow at school alright."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Wait, are you just gonna walk home all by yourself at this hour? I'd feel better if you just stayed over, you can use the couch in here if you want to?"

"No, no, I'll be fine, besides it's not that late, I can walk home with plenty of time for sleep for school tomorrow. It's a-ok so I'll say goodbye now, and leave you to your thoughts, we'll talk more about everything tomorrow, or another day possibly."

"Ermm I just don't feel alright about it but, if you insist then…well, goodnight, and yeah, we'll talk later, see ya."

Antonio left Gilbert's house, as he walked home his mind was working through everything that had happened, his heart-felt uneasy. Not just for Francis and his tough mission ahead, but for Gil, whose heart seemed to be closing itself from others ever so slowly.

There should be a limit to not noticing things, but Gil seemed to be completely immune to affection displayed by the people around him. Antonio walked with a heavy heart knowing the year ahead would be one of many mountains to overcome.

OOO

Antonio reached his home after walking a bit. Gil's house wasn't necessarily close to his, so right as he got through the door he started removing clothes. Shirt, shoes, pants, so that by the time he reached his bed, he was only in his boxers.

On an ordinary night he would've fallen asleep on impact, but not this night, he laid face down in his pillow, his thoughts only broken by the sound of his phone vibrating from inside his pants pocket. He rolled over and fell to the floor, crawling towards it. Sliding the screen to see who it was from, suddenly his worried thoughts and emotions disappear, wonderfully vanishing without a trace.

-Display screen: one new message from Lovino Vargas-

*Click. Open. Read*

-Th-thump-

"Ci vediamo. Buonanotte. Ti amo, sogni d'oro."

-Silence-

*Beep…beep…beep*

-Clack-

-Display screen: 1 message sent!-

"Gracias. Buenas Noches."

X

A/N:

I do NOT own Hetalia nor did I create any of the characters that credit goes to Himaruya.

Italian phrase in the end:

Ci vediamo. Buonanotte. Ti amo, sogni d'oro – See you. Goodnight. I love you, sweet dreams.

Differentiation of speech, thought, flashback and action:  
Speech is anything in "parentheses", hopefully it's clear who's speaking  
Thought is in _Italics_  
Action will be put in *asterisks*  
Flashback will be in **bold**

Should multiple characters be doing something different I shall give explanation. But, hopefully nothing will be too complicated.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

-Yawn-

_Bloody hell, I didn't sleep at all last night, I stayed up thinking about that damn Francis again… God dammit, I hate this…_

It was 9:23 Tuesday and Arthur was already having quite a day. Waking up was a bitch, he tripped over his shoes on the way to the bathroom, the cow-lick in his hair refused to go away no matter how much he brushed it, watered it down or the amount of gel he tried to erase it with. He missed the bus, he was late for his first class of the day, as well as forgot to do the homework last night and in his rush out of the house forgot lunch money.

_This one's for the record books ladies and gentlemen, only the second day of school and already I want to die._

What worried Arthur the most was that so far no one from last night tried to contact him. Not that he wanted them to ask. More like, he wanted to know what happened after he left. Did he ruin the party, did anyone feel bad? He wanted to clear things up, he felt awkward about it.

_Where the devil is that damn Alfred? By now I would have received 15 calls or texts and he would have run over to my house if I didn't answer…hmmm, maybe he got sick and stayed home? I hope not, so why? Why hasn't he tried to get in touch with me? Where is he?_

…_WHY THE HELL DO I CARE SO MUCH!_

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stup—AAAAHHH!"

In the middle of his pacing Arthur failed to notice someone standing near the doorway to the roof where he had been for the last 15 minutes or so.

"What the hell are you doing, aru?"

Yao stood there watching Arthur in deep concentration for nearly as long as Arthur had been up there. He originally intended to interrupt, but when he saw the troubling faces Arthur was making he let him have his peace; in hopes that his friend would discover what he needed internally. He himself felt troubled, some of the looks Arthur made were ones that a good friend would ask about. He wanted to, he wanted to help Arthur, ask him, give him advice, and even hug him if he needed it, even if it was weird.

Arthur was struggling deeply. So deeply it started to make outwardly appearances for everyone to see. It's the reason Arthur has tried to hide by himself as often as possible. Hoping no one would see his turmoil and ask him about it.

Yao recalled that at some point during the summer, Arthur just slowly disappeared. For a month into vacation, and months before that, he was really happy. So happy in fact it freaked people out. Then suddenly, he was gone, almost like he died or moved. Yao remembered how he almost heard what happened to Arthur, it was a week before school started, when he went to hang out with Alfred.

It was a simple question he asked, but he realized really fast it wasn't so simple…

OOO

"**Oi, where's Arthur, Alfred? I haven't seen him in a long time, a month isn't normal, I mean we're friends too you know!"**

"**It's none of your business Yao, Arthur's just doesn't feel like hanging out with people all the time! Leave him alone and stop asking questions."**

"**Wha! What did you just say? None of my business! I care! I care a lot, that's why I'm asking! What do you mean 'he doesn't feel up to it'? He usually loves hanging out with everyone, what's wrong? He was so happy. Tell me Alfred, I'm worried!"**

**Yao truly was, his eyes said things his mouth didn't, but his mouth wasn't far behind in voicing those feelings. Alfred knew everyone was concerned, you don't go years of knowing someone and just not care when all of a sudden you don't see them in weeks! Of course everyone was going to call, ask, go see him; get turned away, ignored and told it was no big deal! But Alfred looked as he felt and thought. It was not his place to go telling others what had happened, it wasn't his life, it was Arthur's and he was hurting. What made people think they had any right to know?**

"**I- It's complicated…Yao, I know you care but…well, I don't feel it's my place to go around telling everyone about his problems…you know? He's my best friend…and well, I feel like telling you might be like betraying his trust, so sorry, I won't tell you."**

"**Ah! W-well, such honest words, I understand but-"**

**-Low voiced laughing- **

"**I can tell you what happened."**

**-Th-thump-**

"**I mean; for a price of course."**

**-Th-thump-**

"**Yao" **

**-coy smile-**

**-Th-thump, th-thump, th-thump-**

"**AAAUUURRRGGG, NOOOO"**

**OOO**

"**Yao! You're so cute, your screams, they sound like wonderful noises of love, I knew one day you would return my undying affection!" -Laughing-**

"**GO TO HELL YOU ICY COLD BASTARD! I HATE YOU! DIE!"**

_**In Ivan's head he heard Yao say "Come to me you big polar bear. I love you. Kiss me!"**_

"**E-heh, I could listen to you forever when you talk like that~"**

"**NO, NO, NO! Are you listening to me, aru! I said G-O! A-W-A-Y! N-O-W!"**

"**But I thought you wanted to know what happened to your dear friend Arthur? I'm a 'good' friend of Gilbert Beilschmidt and he knows all about it, I mean, being one of Francis' best friends and all, and you know, being Arthur's-"**

**Ivan's sentence was cut short when Alfred ran at Ivan and punched him straight in the face, the impact came with a crunch noise and both men toppled a little.**

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP! IT'S NONE OF YOUR GOD DAMN BUSINESS; NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"**

"**Alfred! Oh my god! What have you done?!"**

**Yao was stunned, he had never seen anyone hit another person before, and he thought everyone was too scared to hit a gang boss, Ivan was just one of the leaders of three gangs in this town. But Alfred didn't even hesitate, flinch or question himself; he just punched him without care or fear. Was he crazy?! **

**No, it all came together in seconds, from shock, to concern for Ivan and then admiration, back to extreme worry. Shock for the punch, worry for Ivan because his nose was bleeding profusely, admiration for Alfred and his loyalty to his friend Arthur, and then intense worry for Arthur. What had happened to him that made Alfred act like this? Act so intense and rash that he would hit another person for talking about it? Yao now questioned what all this was really about.**

"**I-Ivan, are you alright? Alfred hit you pretty hard…your nose is bleeding!"**

**Yao moved closer in an attempt to help Ivan off the ground, but when he saw Ivan's face he stopped. Terror pulsed through his entire body at the look Ivan was giving Alfred. If looks could kill, then Alfred should have dropped dead right then and there.**

**OOO**

"**Hmmm, you have some nerve Alfred Jones, oh yes indeed you do, no one with a brain would dare do something like this to me…I guess what they say about you being nothing but brawn is true, you're an idiot."**

"**P-please Ivan, let's stop this, I don't want a bigger fight between you two, you got hit pretty hard, and Alfred won't stop next time if you keep pushing him. So leave this be for now, l-let me walk you to a hospital to get your nose checked, please Ivan…please?"**

**The last thing Yao wanted was a fight he couldn't stop, between Alfred and his strength and Ivan and his psychotic ways, he knew it just might end with someone in the hospital. Yao knew the only way he was going to get Ivan to leave without trying to get his own hit into Alfred was if he begged him.**

**He had tried to deny and ignore that Ivan had a crush on him, but when it came down to it, in these situations he felt using it to his advantage was his best bet. As much as he didn't want to lead Ivan on, sometimes it was his cuteness that made Ivan stop, he felt bad, but at the same time he felt powerful. He was the only one who could make Ivan stop, listen, and even obey him, with nothing more than a simple please.**

"**Tch, damn it" Ivan spay under his breath**

**Yao watched as Ivan got up, took a few steps toward him, and stopped within arm's length of where he stood, lifted his hand and gently and lovingly placed it on Yao's cheek.**

"**I'll let this go for now, but know this; I am only doing it because I care about you so, so much…Yao."**

**-Th-thump-**

"**Uh…y-yeah…ok."**

**-Th-thump-**

**Ivan's touch left Yao frozen in place; he could barely recall what happened after that. From what he could piece together from fragments, Ivan spoke to Alfred, he told him he was going to turn his back on this incident, and that he should be grateful for having such a good friend as Yao.**

**He recalled that Alfred said something like 'whatever' and asked Yao if he was going to be okay leaving with Ivan. Yao gave a stiff nod in assurance, and then watched as Alfred stormed off, in a direction that showed he was not going home, in fact, Yao knew where Alfred would be tonight, and home was the last place anyone would find him.**

**He came back to reality when Ivan said, "Are we going?"**

"**AH! Y-yeah of course, sorry."**

**OOO**

**They had walked in silence for barely two minutes before Yao broke it.**

"**Is your nose broken?"**

"**No, as you can see it's not bleeding anymore, it'll be fine when I put some ice on it, and a few Tylenol should help with the pain. Why, are you worried?"**

"**Of course I am! When he hit you I was so shocked, and then all the blood! What would've happened if he did break it, aru? Then would I have been able to stop you?"**

**-Silence-**

**What happened next threw Yao for a loop.**

"**Let's change the subject Yao, do you want to know what happened with Arthur? You seem to really care about him, and I care about you more than anyone else, and you seem to be sick with worry over him, if by telling you I might be able to help calm your worry then…I want to tell you, do you still want to hear?"**

**The immediate answer Yao wanted to give was "YES! Talk!" but instead he thought of what Alfred had said earlier about rights and it being Arthur's life and problem, but Yao wasn't so heroic like Alfred was, and he knew in his case talking to Arthur was more his field of knowledge. Alfred was the kind of guy to protect his friends and carry their burdens like his own, but Yao wasn't, and in this case he would be no different.**

"**Um…well, yes I do still want to know…uh…"**

"**You sound wary about it, are you sure? Or are you second guessing because of that idiot Jones? Ignore him, you be the friend you are and he can be the friend he is…which from what I've seen, Jones is doing a pretty shitty job, Arthur is still suffering after all this time, I think someone with more care and kindness needs to step in and help now…I think you are that person Yao…"**

"**You think so? I agree with you that Alfred and I have different ways of dealing with our friends pain, but…I don't want to intrude on Arthur if what he wants is time to himself…maybe Alfred knows that better than anyone and that's why he acts like that…what if I make Arthur mad by butting my nose where it doesn't belong…maybe that's why he hasn't talked to me about it all this time…"**

"**You're a tad frustrating with all these excuses, either decide not to butt in and wait for him to come to you, or break into his isolation and force him to confide in your friendship, those are your only options, stay silent or act, take your pick love. "**

"**W-well when you say it like that then…I would rather be a friend who's understanding and can help him with advise, rather than watch him suffer all alone…so I guess I choose to know…which I guess I'm saying is, will you tell me what happened, Ivan?"**

"**Of course"**

**-Smile-**

**OOO**

**Right as Ivan was about to start talking to Yao about Arthur a pipe came flying from some direction and hit Ivan in the back; he fell to his hands and knees and appeared to be in a lot of pain, which was no surprise for obvious reasons.**

"**W-WHAT! WHAT'S HAPPENING?"**

"**Hahaha! Take that you bastard! How dare you come walking right into my territory with your little boyfriend! Date or not I won't go easy on you! It's time I kicked your ass and took over your territory once and for all! Now die!"**

_**G-Gilbert Beilschmidt what's he doing here? T-territory? Oh god no! We walked right into Gilbert's gang territory! Why, why is this all happening when I'm around, aru! I want to go home now, why did I even walk out of my house today! Foolish me! Stupid me! Ack!**_

**Any other time or day Ivan would have gotten up, turned around, picked up the pipe that he had been hit with, and beat the life right out of Gil. Ivan was shaking to do it, he knew if he didn't he would never live it down; he felt it in his bones to finally kill Gil this time.**

**Not today though. Ivan took one look at Yao and saw this wasn't the kind of scene he was used to, nor would he ever be used to it, he was panicking, afraid. Ivan felt terrible, because this was his lifestyle, and it scared the person he cared most about. He loved Yao but could never truly say it out loud to him in a serious manner, he knew he would either have to introduce him to this life, or give it up. And he could not, nor wanted to, do either one; and it hurt him.**

"**Not today you bastard! I'm in no mood to deal with you Gilbert! As you can see I have company, so I'll just be going this way and you can stay right there and pick a fight with someone else…oh and come after me and I'll put a curse on you and your family! One that will be passed down to your kids and every generation after!"**

"**What! How dare you! Leave? You think I'm just gonna let you leave? Ha! That's hilarious! You think you can just walk into my area and not pay for it Ivan? And you really think you can threaten me with a curse and I won't do anything! HA HA HA you're a riot! So funny! I think I might die!"**

"**Tch, damn, how am I going to get out of here without a fight? What to do…" Ivan thought angrily.**

_**No, I won't…can't avoid this fight…I know, that's perfect, that's all I need to do anyway.**_

"**Gilbert! I'll stay and fight you on one condition…give Yao a few minutes to get out of here and then I'll give you the beating of a lifetime!"**

"**W-what! Ivan, what are you saying? I thought we were going to go check on your nose! Now you're going right into a fight with Gil? I won't! I refuse to leave you! You can't make me either! Forget it!" **

**Yao's answer annoyed Ivan, but way less than it impressed him, he loved seeing the stubborn side of Yao and how concerned he was for his injury, it proved that Yao cared. What was annoying was that now wasn't the time for it, he was trying to give Yao a chance to get out of getting into a fight, but he was refusing it, and it was frustrating. Yao could be so damn frustrating, and it was just too damn cute!**

"**Please Yao…you shouldn't hang around and get into any trouble because you're with me, what if you get hurt in this fight? It's not any of your concern, don't be so stubborn! I'll see you at school tomorrow completely without harm alright? I promise, now please go home"**

"**No! I made a personal promise to get you to a hospital and I am going to keep it! So shut up and let's run!"**

"**Run?"**

"**Oh MAN it only gets funnier! So not only do the love birds have a verbal match but now the girlfriend's asking Ivan to run away from a fight! Oh my god this is the most hysterical thing I have ever seen! Run away! Ivan?" *Gil drops down and starts rolling on the ground in hysterical laughter***

"**Yao, I refuse to run! That god damn bastard is laughing at me! I'd rather die than run!"**

"**Are you stupid, aru? Die huh?! So you'd rather die than run away with me! Why are you such a neanderthal? Is fighting more important than how I feel? You're a jerk! Why did I even care about you to even want to get you help? Forget it Ivan! Way to blow it, and here I was even beginning to see something in you! Well now all I see is a fool for fighting! Hope you get the blood bath you want so badly, I'm going home! And I will NOT see you at school; I'll be doing my best to avoid you from now on!"**

**Yao stormed off in a rage and all Ivan did was watch as he left, feeling both heartbroken and relieved. **

**Gil on the other hand had stopped laughing and got up off the ground. He felt a little bad now for how he reacted after he saw a glint in Ivan's eye that said he really cared about Yao. Yet Gil managed to help end whatever was between them. Gil got over it quickly though; as if it was his problem when other people messed things up, Ivan shouldn't even dare to think about a relationship! He was in a gang for crying out loud. If anything, he did both of them a favor and ended it before it got crazy for poor Yao, he wasn't built emotionally to be a part of this world they were in, nor was he ready to love someone who loved this world. It was better this way.**

"**Goodbye Yao…" Ivan whispered under his breath.**

**Ivan turned and picked up the pipe he had been hit with and moved to face Gilbert, his eyes raged with hate and he took a step forward, toward another fight that would end the same way it always did. But this time rather than have a heart heavy with excitement for blood shed, it was heavy with sadness. **

**Even though Ivan said goodbye, it was not the kind that meant long term. He realized when saying that goodbye he was in serious trouble, and moved with conviction to gain Yao back at any cost. Even if it meant ending these wars as violently as possible.**

OOO

"Bloody hell Yao! What the hell are you doing standing there? How long have you been there?"

"Huh, oh, not long, just long enough to hear you call yourself stupid several times…"

Arthur looked relieved by that answer. Yao on the other had felt awkward that he had to lie.

"Uh, so Yao, did you have something you wanted to say to me? What's up?"

Now was his chance, Yao knew what Ivan said then was true, he either had to act or sit and wait, and after a long time of thinking about it, he decided it was time to act. He needed to take the steps and ask Arthur himself. Just what in the hell happened to him that made everyone else start acting so weird? What happened over the summer between him and Francis?

_It's now or never Yao, let's do this._

"Um…Yao? Is something the matt-"

"Arthur, I know this might come off as strong, and it might not be my business but…I have to ask, I need to ask…um…well…uh, w-what, what happened over the summer?…I, I mean between you and Francis? What did he do to you? How did he hurt you? I'm worried about you, and I'm worried about how…others, are acting because of what they know…like I said it's not my business but…I…I'm here for you and I want to help! So please…let me help you if I can…"

Arthur has planned countless situations when one of his friends finally asked him about…it, but no one had even come to him other than Alfred, and planning it and it actually happening are two different things. He was prepared but at the same time Yao completely shocked him, he felt caught off guard. Arthur tried to collect his thoughts on how he should approach this situation until finally he came back with

"Thank you Yao. For caring I mean, it means a lot to know how worried you are, and I'm sorry I have worried you, please forgive me for that…I've been acting pretty strange lately and I know that…and you're right, I think you can help me, even if it's just by listening to me make a fool out of myself…we can talk…in fact I want to talk to someone about it, well at least with someone who will have more to say. Unlike Alfred and his 'everything Arthur says is right and no one else's opinions or thoughts matter' mindset… how about you come over to my place after school today and we can talk then? I'd really enjoy that."

Yao couldn't believe how cooperative Arthur was being, but then again he had acted unusual for so long now things shouldn't really be shocking anymore. So Yao accepted it for what it was and agreed.

"Alright, after school then"

"Yes, after school"

X

A/N:

I do NOT own Hetalia nor did I create any of the characters that credit goes to Himaruya.

Differentiation of speech, thought, flashback and action:  
Speech is anything in "parentheses", hopefully it's clear who's speaking  
Thought is in _Italics_  
Action will be put in *asterisks*  
Flashback will be in **bold**

Should multiple characters be doing something different I shall give explanation. But, hopefully nothing will be too complicated.

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

-Sigh-

_I have a bad feeling about this._

For some crazy ass reason Gilbert found himself standing outside of Alfred's door. He knew instinctively that this was a bad idea. He couldn't decide if it was his natural personality that caused such a conflict with Alfred, or if it had more to do with him being friends with Francis…he was betting on his friendship, but it didn't help these two were almost similar enough to be two sides of the same coin.

_Why the hell am I here? What did I come here for? Think Gil think! Oh…right…_

He came because he was asked to get something from Matthew by Francis, who obviously couldn't come himself, but Gil wanted to know why the hell he had to do it? Why couldn't he ask Antonio? Everyone liked Antonio! At least if it was Antonio he could just talk to Matthew, get what Francis wanted and then leave without any confrontation. But no, here he was, at the gates of hell, waiting for the devil's brother to hand him a packet from the class Francis decided to ditch today.

_Fuck Francis! Next time he'll come himself, I will NEVER do him another favor again! I'm too awesome and busy to do another man's errands!_

"I just gotta work up the guts and knoc-"

-Whack-

Right as Gil reached his hand out to knock on Alfred's door it came flying open, hit him square in the face, and he went crashing backward into the hallway.

"OH MY GOD! Are you alright?! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me; I didn't think any one was standing out here! Are you alright? Um…excuse me?"

Gil's rage meter reached max.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Gyaaa, nooo, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, so SORRY! I beg you, SPARE ME, waaaah!"

Matthew was practically melting into the wall with fear. He'd heard threats before, never directed at him anyway, and even when he did, no one had ever said they'd kill! If he had hit anyone else they'd have just said it was their fault for standing in the doorway. But this was Gilbert, he wasn't just 'anyone else' he was a gang leader! And above all, at least in Matthew's eyes right now, he was really, really scary!

"You hit me you bastard! What the hell! Who just swings a door open like that! Huh? Huh?!"

"U-uh, you're right, I'm sorry, I should always check from now on if there's someone on the other side of the door…through the peep…hole…eh?"

It was only mid-sentence that Matthew finally got the guts to look up, and when he finally did he saw that Gil's nose was bleeding.

"What? What is it? Why'd you go eh?"

"GYAAAA!"

OOO

Matthew's sudden screaming actually managed to scare Gil a little; he was shocked that all of a sudden this little mousey guy would start yelling hysterically for no reason. Well it wasn't for no reason, Gil knew his nose was bleeding, he was just trying to wipe away the blood with a napkin he had in his pocket but apparently the sudden sight of blood freaked Matthew out.

In reality Matthew screamed because he was terrified by what Gil was going to do to him now that he had made him bleed. He was envisioning some crazy scenario where Gil said 'NOBODY makes ME bleed my own BLOOD!' and would then proceed to torture Matthew in any demented fashion he saw fit.

Instead the situation just unfolded with Gil being confused, Matthew panicking, then himself being confused about why Gil was confused, and finally after a few minutes of just staring at each other Gil asked if he could come in, if Alfred wasn't there of course.

Matthew said Alfred was out for the day for a sport thing? Shopping? Or was it a friend thing? Come to think of it he didn't remember what Alfred said, so Gil could come in. Matthew got Gil a tissue, an ice pack for his nose and then just sat at his dining room table waiting for Gil to speak.

"…What?"

"W-what! Is the ice pack not cold enough? Do you need another tissue? Ah! Silly me, of course you'd need more tissues! I'll go get more."

"No, that's not what I meant; I guess I was just asking why you're staring at me? Aren't you going to ask why I'm here? What do I want? Don't just sit there looking dazed!"

"Eh? Oh! Right…why are you here?"

Matthew was still just a little in awe of having someone like Gilbert in his house. Antonio had been over, Francis had too, but never Gil, and he was now wondering just why that was…

_Hmmm…why has Gil never been over…maybe he doesn't like my brother? That wouldn't be surprising…not a lot of people do._

"I came over here because Francis asked me to get the assignment from his Art class that he missed today; he said he called in advance to let you know someone was coming to get it."

"Huh? Oh, right, hold on, I'll go get it."

Matthew didn't even leave Gil's sight, his backpack was on the counter still from when he got home, apparently he had not been there for long, and now that Gil assessed everything around him, especially the other boy he was with, he was still in his school uniform. So why was he leaving his house so soon? Where was he going in his school uniform? If he was going to see a friend he would change, right? Maybe there was an emergency? But then why would he forget about it to talk with him? If it was urgent he would have said something like 'sorry, something happened, could you come back later!' or something.

"Uh, not to be intrusive or anything but, were you going somewhere before I got hit with the door? You're still in your uniform, so if it was important, I could come back later."

While Gil had been analyzing everything Matthew had already gotten everything for Francis out of his backpack, and was making sure everything was there. He didn't want to have Gil of Francis come back because he left something out. Finally, after deciding everything was perfect he had turned to face Gil when he was asked about where he was going.

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing, I just forgot to grab the mail before coming in so I was going to go grab it, ha ha, yeah silly me, my brother hates having to get it, so I try not to forget."

"What, are you the slave or something? If I can do something I never make my brother do it in my place, that's just laziness, nothing good comes from being lazy! Tell him to get it himself it's that damn important."

"No, no, I could never, he's my brother, it's no big deal, besides I like doing things, it's how I feel usef- ah, ha ha…sorry, you don't want to hear about this, here, here's the homework for Francis, if he's feeling sick I hope he gets better. Tell him to drink lots of liquids, and get a lot of sleep, I hope my notes will be good enough, if not I apologize, thank you for coming to get them."

_What a sad guy, how he feels useful? Does he not feel useful very much, so even the most trivial tasks make him feel important and necessary? Wow, that's super depressing, must be hard being the brother of Mr. Hero, tough and outgoing, makes a lot of enemies, must be difficult to stand out against someone who steals all the attention…he must feel invisible._

"Ah…not that I CARE or anything, I mean, your problems are all stupid and stuff, but thanks to this being your lucky day, you've been blessed with this opportunity to meet the awesome me! Yes, that's right, meeting me is the best thing to happen to you, you know why? I feel bad for you!"

OOO

"Huh?"

"Wait, that sounds wrong…I pity you? Hmm…no, you're pathetic! No. Err…I know! I'm sympathetic to your issues and am about to offer you my time in something I'm calling the Stand Out project!"

_Excellent name Gil, I'm such a genius! _

"That's right, I'm the most awesome person, and can thereby help you become awesome too! So by joining my Stand Out project you can learn to be as awesome as me! Aren't you just feeling it already! The feeling of being less invisible and more like a mega shining star! Shine on tiny star! Let's make you a supernova!"

"EEEHHH?!"

"First lesson, no more 'ehs' they make you sound lost and confused!"

"B-but I AM confused, stand out project? Star? Supernova! I don't understand you! And I'm not invisible…at least, not all the time…and I'm very happy the way I am! So…so thank you, but no thank you."

"No. that's not acceptable! 'at least not all the time' is not an acceptable response, this is what I've decided, I'm going to help you become more confident, and in exchange you can….you can….ah! Tutor me in math, right! 2 days into the new year and already I have an F, probably should've done the first assignment, eh? Oh well."

"Um, I'm not really sure how to think about all this…it's all very sudden, you just came over to get Francis' assignment, now all of a sudden we're in a weird pact…I'm dizzy."

"It's all good! In fact, this'll work out just fine, I need something to do to keep my mind off some crazy stuff happening with my friends and their issues, and then there's my brother…boy don't even get me started on all the relationship drama everyone is going through, I wish more people were like me when it comes to that stuff, who needs others! When you're as awesome as me all you need is yourself! Why depend on someone else to make things better, or good or happy! Bah! I'm happy, happier than ever, and all I've got is myself, that's all there needs to be!"

_Oh…sounds really lonely. So this is Gilbert Beilschmidt, huh? I can't help but feel kind of bad for him, I guess we're both just…kind of lonely…maybe this 'project' won't be so bad…maybe we can be friends…that would be nice, actually._

"Ok, I'll-I'll go along with this, you can teach me to be confident, and in exchange, I'll tutor you in math, it's a deal then?"

"Sure, yeah, at my house, you have to tutor me at my house for obvious reasons, I don't think I can be over here when your brother's home…you know, if that's alright with you, and your lessons will happen whenever the two of us have free time, wherever, school opportunities or after school opportunities, confidence is all about testing it in different settings, with different people, and you have to set a goal! How confident do you want to be? Confident enough to stand up to your brother? Ha!"

"Ah…I think that's a little too high…maybe, hmm, maybe confident enough…to ah…hmm, actually, I don't know."

"Jeez, you really do need this, oh come on, there's always something people want to do but are too afraid to do, what is it, what is it you want to do? That one thing you're too chicken to do right now?"

"W-well…don't laugh at me for this, but I do…uhm, I do really want to be able to…er…I want to, confess…I want to be able to confess to someone…that I l-like them…"

"What! Seriously! That's what you want to be able to do?! That's so simple! But whatever, so who do you want to confess to?"

"N-no one as of now! It's just, a one day kind of thing, you know! For when I do feel something, yeah, I don't want to be a coward or…chicken out!"

"Great, it's settled then, nice doing business with you Matthew; I'll be seeing you tomorrow!"

Gil shook Matthews hand to seal the deal, he then took the homework for Francis and left. Gil felt very assured he could make Matthew more confident, he felt bad for the kid, he wanted to make him strong enough to have a backbone against his brother. What Gilbert didn't realize however was that this pact would change his world dramatically, setting the stage for a year of new emotions and events, just waiting to unfold.

As for Matthew, he was concerned with what he was doing, but happy at the idea that he could spend time with someone as cool as Gil, maybe his project really would make Matthew more confident. Even if not, maybe he could make a new friend, someone he could learn about things he would never experience in his quiet, slow-paced way of living…the idea was exciting, not even knowing just how exciting things were going to get.

OOO

-After school-

Somehow by the pure stroke of coincidence football practice was cancelled today, so there was nothing to keep Yao and Arthur from going home to talk about the summer and Francis. Nothing to distract them from getting down to what was going on between them and why Arthur changed so much because of it. Nope, nothing at all, no one calling to pull Yao away, no one showing up suddenly to bother Arthur, nada, not a thing…

_DAMMIT! I thought I was ready for this, this morning I was finally feeling prepared to go into it when Yao asked me, but now that we're on our way back to my place I'm so nervous, what if after telling him everything he thinks I'm stupid and that he worried over nothing? What if he thinks all this was a waste of his time and that he should have never asked me? What if he thinks I've acted like a baby and I should just get over it?! Uhg, I don't want to do this anymore, can't anything or anyone come and interrupt! I'm losing it…_

"Arthur? What's wrong, your face is giving off a lot of emotions; do you not want to do this anymore? I want to say that if you don't want to do this it's fine, but I feel it would do you a lot of good if you did, just to get it off your chest, maybe by telling someone new and getting more opinions you can get the advice you need."

"Uh, yeah, you're right…it's just that, well I'm just a tad worried about what you'll think of me when I do tell you everything. I mean, we are friends and all, it's just that, I haven't known you as long as I've known Alfred, I'm just afraid that, unlike him, who accepts me for pretty much everything, others will act differently. That they might…judge me harshly, or not want to be friends with me, because maybe they'll think I'm being too dramatic and stupid…that's all."

"That's stupid! I would never do that to someone, you're right I haven't known you as long but, I care about you as much, you're my friend, and anyone who calls them self a friend should accept everything, understand them, help them and not judge them. Friends don't let friends suffer, they don't laugh at their problems and they lend their ears to all of their 'trivial' and 'crazy' problems! So be dramatic, I won't ever hate you or leave you because of it…I promise!"

"Heh, thanks…"

_Damn, he really is over-concerning, he's like a mother hen…he's the opposite of Alfred, whenever I tell him I don't want to talk about it, or for him to go away, he does, he drops it and we don't talk about it until the next time he tries to bring it up, or until I feel like talking about it, which is never. But…I do feel happy, happy that I do have good friends who care about me so much…even Alfred, he gets so misunderstood for not caring, but that's not it, it's just that…he cares too much…enough to…to understand when something is too painful for me to talk about…aw jeez, now I feel bad, I look like the unwilling friend…I really am bloody dramatic!_

As Yao and Arthur walked neither of them noticed someone had started to follow them. Luckily this person isn't physically dangerous, but he isn't innocent either…let's just say you wouldn't want him to catch you doing anything you don't want others to know. This person after all was known as the 'gossip guru' of Caprees High. Whatever it was it would definitely be all over the place before the day was done, twisted into so many versions even you'd be impressed.

Yes, somehow seeing Yao and Arthur walk home together caught the attention of Feliks Lukasiewicz, CHS' biggest lover of juicy news and made up BS. This was the exact type of thing that Feliks could use in the future.

_Like, wow, are Yao and Arthur an item? I totally thought Arthur and Francis were in a sticky situation, and not to mention, let's not leave out dear Ivan who's only got like the biggest crush on Yao…I wonder where they're going? I wonder how long Yao will stay…Oh my! C-could this be! It has to be! OMG! I totally gotta tell Toris about this later! After I follow these guys of course and get the deets~_

Feliks followed them home, and watched as Yao entered Arthur's house and when Arthur closed the door behind them. He snuck up to look through the living room window and saw Yao remove his coat and hang it by the door, followed by Arthur leaving the room briefly to place his backpack in his room. He watched as Arthur returned, mouthed the words 'do you want something to drink? A snack maybe?' to which Yao replied with a 'no, thank you.' then saw as the air around Arthur plummeted when he slumped down on the couch, like all of a sudden a black cloud started forming around him and pushed him down.

_T-totally scary! What's up with that?_

The expression on Yao's face said he was thinking something similar to Feliks, but it didn't last long because suddenly Yao's face went to pure concern…what was Arthur going to say?

~You make me, feel like I'm living in a teenage dream, the way you turn me on, I can't sleep, so let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back~

"Oh my gosh! Shhhh, crap!"

Right as it looked like things were going to get good, Feliks' phone rang, he had completely forgotten to turn it on vibrate when he decided to follow these two.

It didn't go ignored.

"What the bloody hell was that? Was that someone's phone?"

"I, I think so, but where did it come from? That's not your ringtone…Eh!"

Arthur after having heard Feliks' phone had only hesitated a bit before knowing where he heard the sound coming from, he walked unbelievably quick and very noticeably angry toward the side window of his living room, threw it open and looked out.

Feliks had started to haul ass the moment his phone rang. He ran toward the side of Arthur's house in between his and the neighbors and kept going. He didn't stick around to be caught, and he was lucky that neither of them knew him well enough to know that that was his ringtone. Besides, a popular new song like that, so many high schoolers would have it…he was totally safe!

-Wham-

"GAH! What the hell, move it assho-oh…god…"

Had he have run into anyone else Feliks would've called today a victory for his gossip column and his social life as the queen of CHS news, but now that he sat looking up at Sadiq Adnan, the final king of this town his day just went straight to hell.

_D-dude, like why? Why of all people did it have to be HIM, I mean like, if it was Ivan I could've told him Yao was at Arthur's house and gotten rid of him, or if it was Gil I coulda lied and said Ivan was not too far away looking for a fight, but HIM! Like, this totally sucks, I'm so freakin' screwed!_

-Sound of throat clearing-

"Hm, I don't think you were about to call me an asshole right, Feliks?"

'Like! NO WAY! Never in a million, billion years Mr. Adnan, yeah, no way, actually…uh I was totally talking on my cell just now, y-yeah, stupid Toris, he can be such an asshole, ha ha~"

"Oh? Really? Because I can see that no one's on the other line, your screen shows you're not talking to anyone, so now you're lying to me, Feliks?"

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT! I'm dead, I'm so totally dead, please, when they bury me, let it say on my headstone: Here lies Feliks Lukasiewicz, a total professional reporter ,a totally cool and really handsome guy. Goodbye cruel world!_

"FELIKS! You JERK! What the hell do you think you were doing outside my house you wanker?"

"Arthur!"

_Like, thank you god, someone to save me~_

"I don't have any time to deal with you right now, be lucky I've got a lot to do today Feliks, but run into me again and I'll snap your arm like a pretzel stick. Got it?"

"I TOTALLY do, ha ha, yeah, yup, like a pretzel stick; I will NEVER do it again…ever! Bye bye~"

As Sadiq walked away he eyed Arthur carefully, he also walked around him like there was a force field keeping Sadiq from coming too close. Arthur was confused about why he did it, and he thought on it a bit before coming back to reality, to get back to talking to Feliks.

Who was running away again! As soon as Sadiq turned his back on him he got off the ground and kept running! There was no way in hell he was hanging around to get yelled at after his near death experience with Sadiq Adnan, oh no sir. And he was fast, Arthur didn't even try to go after him, he figured he'd just let him go and then confront him at school tomorrow.

"Jeez, what the hell is wrong with this week, if this keeps up all year I might die before I graduate…"

"Arthur, did you talk to Feliks, what was he doing, aru?"

-Sigh-

"He ran away, so I didn't get a chance to find out why he followed us and was listening in on our conversation…little that there was."

"Oh…so I guess we're going to have to talk to him tomorrow…and I guess…we'll wait to talk later too, seeing as who knows what kind of damage control we'll have to do tomorrow if Feliks runs his mouth…jeez, such a pain! Maybe we should talk over the weekend? That might work out better!"

"Uh, y-yeah, sure. Why not…so I guess I'll see you Saturday then?"

"Right!"

As Arthur and Yao walked back to the house both worried what Feliks would be spreading tomorrow for new gossip. Though Arthur didn't linger on that long, after he got Yao's coat and said his goodbye, his thoughts went back to why Sadiq walked around him…

_Why? Why did he do it? As one of the 3 gang leaders in this town why did he walk AROUND me, why not just keep going straight? I'm no threat to him, I've never even talked to him. I got mugged by one of his members before…back then…b-but I've never done anything to get his attention! Let alone his…his what? Was him walking around me, fear? Curiosity? Suspicion? What?!_

"Damn! Screw it, I'm freaking tired. I'm just going to bed, screw all this crap, I have other things to worry about and think about. I'll do my homework during my free period tomorrow, so goodnight…"

…

As Arthur looked around his home he realized how empty everything was…to say goodnight to an empty house, to no one at all. He slowly moved over to the couch and even slower slumped to his knees and placed his face on the cushions, wrapping his arms around his head. And for the first time in a long time, Arthur started to cry.

X

A/N:

I do NOT own Hetalia nor did I create any of the characters that credit goes to Himaruya.

Seeing as this is a Hetalia story the characters introduced are as followed:

Feliks Lukasiewicz – Poland  
Sadiq Adnan – Turkey  
Toris Lorinaitis - Lithuania

Feliks' ringtone is "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry

Differentiation of speech, thought, flashback and action:  
Speech is anything in "parentheses", hopefully it's clear who's speaking  
Thought is in _Italics_  
Action will be put in *asterisks*  
Flashback will be in **bold**

Should multiple characters be doing something different I shall give explanation. But, hopefully nothing will be too complicated.

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Wednesday. Only the third day into the new year and not only did Arthur just want the year to be over, but he wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

After the incident yesterday not only did he not want to face Yao, but now he knew that he may not want to face anyone. Not after Feliks spied on him and probably had enough time to start spreading his own rumors, or after that weird situation with Sadiq. That he still had not managed to figure out.

Not that he managed much after Yao left and he broke down. Crying takes a lot of energy and he barely had enough of it on a day-to-day basis to spend it on crying. But what else could he do? He's already been angry, confused, tired, and crying was basically all he had left. Even if it seemed like he had run out of tears from over the summer. Guess he was wrong; he must have started to gather enough to break the dam he had built around his heart.

_Damn it; guess I'm not as strong as I hoped to be by now._

What did he expect? It's only been a month since everything happened, a month since his heart was broken, and his trust shattered by someone he thought would never hurt him. And in the way he did it too, how could it not linger like it has been? Like a poisonous infection too light to kill him quickly, but instead saps him of everything every day that he goes on. Slowly and surely causing him pain but not enough to ever finish him off. Why was that? Why was this so painful?

_I loved him, this hurts because I loved him and for some fucking reason I still do . . . that's why! Damn it, god damn it!_

Feeling it and knowing it at the same time made accepting it hard, he can't change the way he feels. No one can, if they could Ivan wouldn't love Yao, Ludwig wouldn't put up with Lovino's abuse all for Feliciano, Antonio wouldn't have kept his relationship a secret for as long as he had if not to make Lovino happy! No one would do any of that, or feel any of that if they had a choice, love was fickle and it was mean. It's also what makes people feel like they're flying, drowning but able to breathe, lift buildings and defy God. Love makes pain pleasure and pleasure pain, it's everything, and sometimes it's nothing. He was consumed by it. He missed it, and he just wished there was no more pain, no more suffering.

OOO

_Maybe I should just turn around and go home. Nothing good will come out of today anyway._

As he stood dazed on the sidewalk someone came up from behind him.

A swift kick to the back of his shin caused Arthur to scream out.

"What the bloody hell was that! Who the hell?!"

Arthur turned around and came face to face with the orange devil from Monday. Erland Oxenstierna, his blue eyes piercing Arthur like daggers. He clearly did not forget his grudge from 2 days ago, nor did Arthur think he would. He had let other things consume his mind, but seeing Erland's face brought back his memory of vowing to get this little punk. Now he stood right in front of him with no one around. He'd have his revenge.

"Yo, Er, what the heck are ya doin'?"

Not wanting to take his eyes off his prey Arthur was reluctant to look and see who was talking to the boy. Not that he needed to look, judging by the way the person spoke he could only be one of a few others whose use of English was so terrible it could cause linguists to cry. Sure enough, with that relaxed tone of his it was none other than Gil's right hand man in Diebe, Mathias Køhler.

"Eh, well what'ya know if it isn't Arthur? What'ya doin' out here? How do you know Er? Eh, hey now, why'd ya go and kick Arthur ya crazy kid! Do I gotta tell Ber 'bout this?"

The look on the boy's face went from ferocious to apologetic in 3 seconds flat. Clearly if there was one person this lunatic respected it was his older brother. Ber was just the affectionate name of Mathias and his 'family' for Berwald Oxenstierna, a guy who struck fear in many, but managed to be a pretty decent fellow. He got good grades, like the rest of his 'family', got respect from people, gave respect in return, helped people, and overall lived life just by going along. He was one of two in Mathias' bunch that Arthur actually tolerated. How Mathias convinced that guy and the other members of his 'family' to join Diebe with Gilbert still made very little sense to Arthur and to others.

He didn't care enough to dig any deeper though. It was none of his business and he didn't care to know anything more about the gang activities of his town. It was bad enough he knew members by name, or went to school with them, but to know anything more would only bring trouble. He had enough of his own to know not to go and dig into someone else's.

"This little shit kicked me because Monday I caught him peeking into a girl's bathroom at our high school you idiot! And rather than let him get away with it I threatened to call a teacher! Clearly he needs to be taught better to behave like a normal person!"

Mathias just looked dazed, he let Arthur's words sink in, but right as he was about to respond someone else's voice came from the other side of the street.

"Hm, is that true Er, did'ya really do somethin' like that? Tell me the truth."

_Speak of the devil, look who's come to play big brother, tch, whatever, he can deal with this now._

Berwald, followed by 3 other people came walking up from the opposite side of the street. All the members of Mathias' 'family' were here. This clearly brought on happiness in Mathias that Arthur was perplexed by. The way his face lit up, the broadness of his smile was almost alien. What perplexed him even more was that, despite how utterly happy Mathias was to see his 'family' the others returned his greeting indifferently, in fact, they didn't react to him at all, they just kind of ignored him.

Except for of course the violet eyed ball of snow that was Tino Väinämöinen, giving a small wave. The ONLY one of this lot that most people not only tolerated, but legitimately liked. And why not? He was nice, he smiled a lot, was easy to talk to, made life easy for everyone because he spoke like a human being instead of that garbage the others spoke, of course people liked Tino; he was the only one of them who acted like a normal person!

"He's lying bro! I never did anything like that! This guy's making stuff up to get me in trouble! I swear it!"

"Hmm" Berwald eyed Erland for a bit and then turned his gaze on Arthur.

_This week really IS the worst! Is he going to hit me? All for this brat?! This is why I hate kids!_

"HAHAHAHA, oh man! That's totally a lie! That is SO something ya would do Er, ya really think you can lie to us 'bout somethin' like that? If Arthur here says ya did it then ya did it, why'd he lie about somethin' like that huh? Can'ya tell me that?"

Erland was getting more furious by the minute, that or embarrassed, Arthur could no longer tell. All he was getting was that Mathias was laughing at this kid, Berwald was still just staring at him and that the rest of the group acted as though nothing was happening. Except for Tino again, who just looked worried and in desperate want to remedy the situation.

_Why the hell is that guy still looking at me though? Do I have something on my face?_

Arthur was starting to get angry, he thought Berwald was a decent enough guy, but now he was just annoying him.

"H-hey, why are you staring at me, huh? Did I do something wrong here? Do you think I'm lying to get this kid in trouble? Well I'm not; I called him out on his indecent behavior. B-but I guess I did say he needed to be raised better, not that that's a direct insult to you of course, I did not mean it that way anyway. . .eh, more like, how to put it—"

"Its fine, not a problem. Just thinkin' is all."

OOO

That was not the answer Arthur was expecting, then again what was he expecting? However, this was not an answer any of the others expected, because now all eyes were on Arthur, even the two whose attention was elsewhere this whole time. Lukas, Emil and Tino joined Berwald in looking at Arthur.

_W-what the hell? Why did they all suddenly start looking at me? _

"Really now guys, why the staring?"

Surprisingly the person to respond was neither of the people who had spoken before. This time it was Tino who spoke up.

"Sorry about that, it's just that, we heard a little about something that happened yesterday, and well, we were all just kind of curious how you managed to get out of a fight with Sadiq Adnan?"

_Ah, that . . . I, what do they expect for an answer here? How the hell should I know! Even I couldn't figure it out._

"Oooooooh, really? Hey, how come I didn't hear anythin' about that, huh? What the hell guys! That's some pretty big news! Aside from Ivan, Sadiq's a real monster! He usually always makes someone a shining example of why no one should cross his path! And how'd this guy avoid not getting' hit? At least smacked around a bit! Hey, hey, hey, more importantly how did WE not know about this sooner? That area's ours, I mean it's Gil's, how the hell did Sadiq go right through there without us hearin' about it sooner?"

"We did hear 'bout it sooner, you're just too much of an idiot to pay attention to the grunts who brought us that information, Mathias."

The cool voice of Lukas Bondevik was like ice through the air. Not that he's a bad guy, more like an enigma, he was a watcher, a listener, unlike Mathias and Berwald who were mostly used for brawn, Lukas was a tactician. He used his brain, and he sure as hell had a good one in him, being one of the smartest students at their school. Making his decision to be a gang member all that more confusing. He clearly had better potential, so why did he bother to follow Mathias into Diebe? Why would someone like that waste his time with violence and street drama? When he could be in the brainiac club or whatever and go places? Be more than just some information gatherer for some high school thug? It made no sense how any of this worked for them, for anyone in one of the three gangs that ruled this place.

"Aw, come on bro, that's mean! I was listenin'. . .eh, I guess I just forgot ya know? Yeah, things are heatin' up in Ivan's area these days so I just let it slip that Sadiq was just walkin' around. It's justa small matter, nothin' to worry about"

"So he says."

Now it was Emil who joined the conversation. It was like once one of them started they all had to put a word in. Emil being Lukas' little brother had his own coldness about him, but he possessed a lot more fire deep in him than his brother. It came out in strange ways at strange times. Rumors were going around just last year that he had a meltdown and got into a fight with one of Yao's relatives, some kid in Emil's grade that apparently he had been close to.

No one really remembered what started the fight, all they knew was that it took calling on Lukas to get Emil to cool off and walk away. The two were expelled for about a week. By the time he came back he was the same cool-headed person people knew him as. That's how he's stayed up until today. Not even all the gang stuff had caused him to lose his temper. Making that fight last year all that more interesting for people to know more about.

His expression did not change even when he spoke, and his voice did not change the expression on anyone else's face either. They were all just used to each other. Arthur wondered how he had ended up in such a situation, talking with the main force of Gil's gang. How did they hear about Sadiq so quickly? He knew they said grunts but the only ones there had been Yao and Feliks. Was someone else hiding somewhere and he didn't know? Or was one of those two he was with yesterday a grunt in Diebe?

_No, no way, there's absolutely NO way that Yao or Feliks could be in a gang! I mean, if Yao was . . . no, he couldn't be . . . could he? What about Feliks? He's just a gossip, did he already go and spout that he fended off a gang leader? Would he BE so stupid as to go and spread that around? Oh god, and if he was that stupid to go and tell his side, what would stop Feliks from telling everyone about what Sadiq did to me?! W-would that be interesting to anyone? Uhg, of course! It would be! Shit, shit, shit, if I get pulled into this gang bullshit because of that damn gossip I will kill him! I tried SO hard not to get involved in Gil's side of shit thanks to Francis' but looks like I'm getting screwed over anyway. . ._

"Uh, hey, are'ya alright man? Ya look a bit pale?"

The genuine concern on Mathias' face first irritated Arthur, and then made him a bit sad. Why was everyone being so considerate of him? Or were these people he has such a low opinion of actually good people who he wrote off just because he didn't understand their choices? It really could be anything, to him it was all just so confusing, but it was too much to think about on top of his own emotional turmoil.

However that did not mean that everyone else was just going to ignore some glaring facts about Arthur. First, the interesting story of how Sadiq just walked around him, secondly, how he has always had Alfred Jones on his side as a living shield. This wouldn't be all that big of deal given their lifelong friendship, but Alfred was the strongest guy at their high school, in their town probably. He was not a member of any gang, not to anyone's knowledge anyway, and they would know if he was, and yet he always meddled in gang affairs. Before school started he punched the new leader Ivan and what had gone around as him breaking his nose, he's done his fair share of pickling fights with Sadiq in his area, granted he lives in Sadiq's area of rule. Above all from their side, he has a real shit attitude towards Gilbert, and always messes stuff up for Diebe, most notably where Arthur's home is, which is within Diebe's rule.

OOO

Then there's this thing looming over him, something to do with Francis that a few people have started to talk about. Like an underground pipe about to burst and spill its contents all over the place. Some of the higher-ups in the gangs have started to hear these murmurs, but no one cared enough to pay it much attention. Could that murmur be the cause of Sadiq's action? Arthur may not be interested in any gang activity, but some of the gang's members are becoming more and more interested in this guy. Arthur would have no idea just how interested, or how big of a role he would play in this grand scheme power struggle to come.

"I'm fine, yes, just fine. Don't worry about me, I'm late for class, I already missed my 2nd and 3rd period classes, at this rate it will seem like I ditched, which was not my intention. Now, if this situation is all cleared up, I'll be going now. You lot shouldn't ditch either, you're late too so try to get to your remaining classes."

A few members were ignoring him again, mainly Lukas and Emil. While Tino along with Berwald just looked at him with deepening concern. They felt bad for him, he had no idea why they were truly there, and what was to come as a result of something as small as an encounter with Sadiq Adnan. Or that Erland and his encounter on Monday was just a set-up, just one small event that meant very little to him but was their way of watching him.

Then there was Mathias, who seemed to be looking past Arthur. Being Gil's most trusted man he knew what was happening, more so than anyone else. He knew what was in the works, what was being aimed for, and who was just a tool to bring a whole organization down, but not just one, but the whole damn thing. The games, the wars, something was coming and it would take a few people down with it. He didn't know how, or who, but he was sure of what he was told and what was asked of him to complete. And he would do it, as best he could.

"Yeah, we'll do that, we're just gonna walk Erland to school, then we'll see ya at CHS yeah? It was nice runnin' into ya Arthur; enjoy the rest of your day! Alright everyone, let's go! Forward! MARCH!"

"Shut up Mathias" for some reason despite how blatantly rude Lukas' comments are, the feeling of any hurt was completely missing from his words.

"Yeah, no one's listening to ya" echoing his brother, Emil's words were just as harmless.

"Mmm" was all Berwald gave in response.

Though he said nothing, Tino grabbed hold of Erland's hand and began walking after Mathias.

They made a strange line, a strange 'family'. Arthur's heart-felt a weird sting, like he was seeing something for the last time. Or was it a sting of jealousy? When was the last time he felt as close to someone as those guys looked? He couldn't remember. He was close to Alfred, and for a time Francis, but aside from those two people who else did he feel close too? Yao? Matthew? Kiku too? They were his friend's sure but, family? When was the last time he felt anything close to that kind of attachment and closeness? Again, he couldn't remember.

"That was a strange event . . . and look how late I am now, that whole exchange took way too long! By the time I get to the school it'll be half way through my 4th period class! Uhg, at this point it's a waste to go, all I'll have is 6th period before I have to sit around and wait for football practice. . .but if the coach sees me after having ditched today I'll get in trouble. . .and what will Yao say? But, I needed to deal with Feliks! What damage will be done if I leave it be for a whole day? Oh boy, what a pain in the ass."

Still standing where he was Arthur fought within himself on whether ditching his last class and football practice was worth the scolding he would get tomorrow. Given that it was literally only 3 days into the school year ditching a whole day already was pretty pathetic, and he had skipped a class yesterday too, he still had the rest of the damn year to survive. While ditching football would leave him in a bad personal place; after all it was one of the few things that still made him happy these days. If he ditched he'd have nothing but a whole shit day to look forward to.

He started to shuffle forward. If he at least made his last class he could make up some sort of lie for his first few classes to his coach and get to practice with everyone. He had enough time to make up a decent enough story that people could believe, that wouldn't require confirmation from anyone else.

He moved slowly, just shuffling along. Not paying attention to anything, thinking to himself about everything, not just from the last few days, but about Francis again. About how they met, where they were when he first saw him, how he had taken his breath away, how fast and seemingly chaotic their relationship had been. How madly in love they fell and all that they had done together, and how it was just broken. Why had it fallen apart like it did? Why did Francis say what he said? Do what he did? How could he have done it? Hurt him so, like that!

Lost in his thoughts he had stopped walking. Standing aimlessly on the sidewalk, consumed by hurt, and of longing, missing the good, the perfection that was those happy times. He was so consumed that not only did he not realize he was no longer moving, but he missed that someone else was now looking at him from afar. It was not one of Mathias' group, they were long gone. It was not one of his friends, they were good and went to school that morning, and did not ditch to go and look for the missing Arthur, who most assumed stayed home after his scary encounter the other day.

No, it was someone else.

OOO

"What the hell! So he just decided to ditch school? What an idiot!"

Alfred was pissed. He stood on the roof of their school surrounded by his brother and various friends of the two of them. Kiku was there, along with Yao and Ricardo Cruz, a friend of Matthew's, the one who had waited for him on Monday after he talked to Arthur. They frequently go to get ice cream during lunch breaks and talk with the server at the local sweets shop, Tim van Dijck. He's a college student at the local Caprees University and works part-time when he doesn't have classes. Since he started working there, Matthew has really become an ice cream enthusiast. Ricardo just goes along for the moral support and he watches as the other two chat and be awkward together.

Today though they both chose to prioritize Arthur and his disappearing act. Sitting quietly they all just listened and watched Alfred pace back and forth, fighting the urge to go and track Arthur down and drag him to school. But he doesn't just want to go and force him to do something he knows he's growing less capable of doing. School was exhausting normally, add in personal bullshit and it can become a hell, a personal, miserable hell. Who would willingly wanna come into hell? Only a masochist, or a Satanist, which Arthur was neither.

However, it was ONLY the third day of school, he had already missed one class yesterday and now he was missing the whole day? How on earth did he think he would graduate if this was just the start of the year and was missing so much school? Alfred knew he was tired, but he shouldn't jeopardize his future over it!

"Uuuuuhg, geez, what the hell should we do? Should I go and look for him?"

"It's too late Al, it's only one day, I think it'll be fine as long as he comes to football practice, and then makes it through the rest of the week." Matthew was trying his best to get his brother to calm down.

"Yes, I agree with your brother Alfred, so please sit down and try to eat some lunch before the bell rings for 5th period."

Kiku made a better convincer than Matthew did, it really did help that Alfred liked him, so listening to him was Al's way of impressing Kiku.

"He probably ditched because he didn't want to deal with Feliks' bullshit today, I don't blame him. But then again it's already lunch and I haven't heard anything, in fact, I haven't even seen Feliks today? Has anyone else?"

Yao was sure the first thing he would be confronted with was someone asking him about his day with Arthur, that weird run in with Sadiq and some other weird stories revolving around those 30 or so minutes of his day yesterday. Strangely, not only was he not confronted by anyone, or heard anything, Feliks wasn't even at school. He seemed perfectly fine yesterday, he wasn't sick, and he ran away from Arthur so sure enough he wasn't hurt, so why did he ditch? Now Yao was concerned for two people.

"Wait, what? Feliks' Bullshit? What are you talking about Yao? Did something happen?"

Now there would be no way to calm Alfred down. Something happened that he didn't know about, his damaged friend was ditching school in the first week back and he wasn't told anything. He was just assuming this had something to do with Arthur's current broken heart status, but now there seemed to be more.

"Spill it Yao! What the hell happened ?!"

"Aiya! Calm down, it's nothing to shout about! Don't get so worked up, sheesh. It wasn't anything huge…I don't think so anyway, well I'll just tell you what happened."

Everyone sat in silence as Yao told them from start to finish what happened with him and Arthur the previous day, from the moment on the roof, to what happened after school. Kiku seemed only slightly confused about what was happening; he wasn't much for gossip or the latest news in fellow student's lives, so even over the summer he didn't really hear about Francis and Arthur. He had however heard of what had happened last month, but nothing was even clear about who was involved in that event. Matthew although always had an idea about what was going on with everyone, given how his brother was behaving. As much as Alfred liked to believe Arthur was only his friend, he cared about Arthur too, and he knew him well enough to read him when things happened to him. Sure enough as the new year started and the days were passing things were becoming a lot clearer. Poor Yao and Ricardo were the only ones who were kept completely out of the loop.

The only one who knew everything, or thought he knew everything, was Alfred. So hearing now that Yao did exactly what he told him not to do a week ago infuriated him. But more so, a gang member being in Arthur's area again was what really tipped him over the edge. He was busting his ass to assure those people were staying away, he was picking fights with Gil all the time over that area, but now other groups were moving in? Bullshit, it was complete bullshit. How many of these low lives was he going to have to beat the hell out of until their bosses got the hint and cleared out? Clearly he hadn't done enough, and that would have to be dealt with again.

"FUCK!"

X

A/N:

Guess who's back? Back again, Shady's back. Tell a friend! Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, nananana~

That's right, 2 years later this terrible person is back with a new chapter! I graduated college; I moved out of my shitty apartment and have started to plan graduate school. So see, I wasn't just ditching out! But, alas, no one cares . . . because I kept you all waiting for 2 years _ almost 3, or has it been 3? Oh god!

I do NOT own Hetalia nor did I create any of the characters that credit goes to Himaruya.

Seeing as this is a Hetalia story the characters introduced are as followed:

Berwald Oxenstierna – Sweden  
Tino Väinämöinen – Finland  
Lukas Bendevik – Norway  
Emil Steilsson Bendevik – Iceland  
Mathias Køhler – Denmark  
Tim van Dijck – The Netherlands  
Ricardo Cruz – Cuba

Differentiation of speech, thought, flashback and action:  
Speech is anything in "parentheses", hopefully it's clear who's speaking  
Thought is in _Italics_  
Action will be put in *asterisks*  
Flashback will be in **bold**

Should multiple characters be doing something different I shall give explanation. But, hopefully nothing will be too complicated.

Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Francis hadn't stopped thinking about Arthur since seeing him on Monday. The memory of him standing in the kitchen of the Jones' house, the way his face danced an array of emotions upon his arrival. The way he rejected his proposal to walk him home, to the way he looked as he walked away…

It was driving him crazy! Absolutely crazy! But this is what he got for what he did. How could he blame Arthur for being so angry, so distant? Then again he didn't feel all at fault for how things unfolded, not with what happened in its entirety. Arthur just didn't know all those behind-the-scenes events, and of course he would forget the last parts of their time together, even he had to be reminded of what happened. Even if Gilbert had been unwilling to reveal it all again.

-Sigh-

_Ahhh, what to do, what to do? He didn't come to school today, and he also skipped yesterday's 2__nd__ period, though I guess for him it was his first. Hmm, why is he missing so much? What's he doing? Our personal problems shouldn't be causing him to go this far. I mean I'm still here, and my heart is just as broken! I can't stand it! I just want to scream out from the roof how sorry I am! How badly I want him back! How stupid I was! How I'll never hurt him again! Ahhhh, why, why, why?! This is misery!_

Sitting in class Francis let his mind continue to run, ignoring the teacher and everything else around him. He wasn't even aware that while his thoughts raced he was tapping his pen on the corner of his desk. This was driving some of his classmates crazy, one of which was Roderich Edelstein, a relatively pompous fellow senior and childhood arch nemesis to The Trio. No matter how he tried to get Francis' attention to get him to knock it off, Francis was too lost in his own world to notice. It took Gilbert throwing a paper ball at him before he finally snapped out of it, and the look he sent Gil was supposed to be nasty, but Gil just snickered and pointed to the whiteboard.

The teacher had added his name to the side under the 'detention' heading. He shot Gil a look that said

_What! Why? How did that happen?_

Gil just kept snickering. He pointed at the paper ball he had thrown at him a bit ago. Francis unwrapped it and saw Gil had scribbled out a message that read 'your fucking pen tapping was so annoying, princess Edelstein complained, so she put your name up there. Sucks to be you, loser!'

Francis shot Roderich a much nastier glare than the one he tried to give Gil. But whereas Gil had just laughed it off as nothing, being friends and all, Roderich returned it, or tried to at least, he wasn't nearly as intimidating as he thought he was. Now the brown haired girl sitting behind him, now SHE was scary. When Francis got caught in her gaze, he whipped his head back to the front in a heartbeat. Roderich's girlfriend Elizabeta Héderváry was clearly the bigger badass, and as the jokes went, the one who wore the pants in that relationship.

As the bell rang for the end of class to head toward 6th period Francis was called up to get his little pink slip. Gil walking out ahead of him now laughing in full at the situation. He waited for Francis though right outside the door, flashing Roderich and Elizabeta his tongue as they passed.

"You're such an idiot Gilbert! Go rot in hell already." Elizabeta's words weren't necessarily empty, but she never truly meant her insults.

"Ignore him Eliza; he's a waste of time." Roderich ushered her along and they left Gil where he was.

"Whatever, princess, and same to you Eliza, meet you there you hag!"

"No wonder why you're alone; if you talk to women like that then your only option is men! Not that any of us will have you either, my friend~"

Francis came out and was folding his detention slip into his jacket pocket. He could hear the exchange in the classroom, and didn't actually care what Gil said to either of them. Though they all did like Elizabeta, she just happened to have strange taste in men. Roderich on the other hand? Eh, give or take, and most days it was take.

"Aw, don't say that Francis, there's someone out there who can come to love our friend here." Antonio had come up from another room a few down from their own.

"What the hell ever, who needs that crap!" Gil started down the hall for their next class which all three of them had together.

Francis and Antonio shared a look and then both started laughing. They were teasing him but knew deep down this was a serious issue that would one day be dealt with. Gilbert's idea on others was kind of twisted, aside from the two of them and his brother he had an almost 0 tolerance policy. He basically only ran his gang because he could never follow orders, and for some reason he had enough charisma that people actually **liked** following him.

"Aww, but Gil, love in incredible! Lovi and I are so happy~ you just wouldn't believe! I'll prove it to you."

Antonio had seen Lovino walking the hall in front of them, he was alone and wearing the ever so present scowling face of his as he moved through his peers, trying his best not to touch any of them. With his declaration to Gil to show how 'in love' and 'happy' they were Antonio shouted out to Lovino to get his attention. Lovino turned around slowly, his scowling face twisting horribly as he knew who was calling to him. Sure enough as he came face-to-face with them from a distance, Antonio called out to him again, even more happy, and tried to wave him over. The response however was to be expected of Antonio's little devil of a boyfriend. Lovino proceeded to flip Antonio off and then whip back around and stomped off as fast as he could to his next class.

"Oh yeah, so fucking in love, I could feel the passion from here!" Gil's howling laughter made Antonio want to jump out a window.

"Don't worry about it Antonio, I'm sure he's just having one of those days." Francis tried to cheer up his friend whose soul was starting to come out of his body.

"Uh-huh" was all Antonio could muster as a response.

OOO

As the three of them headed into their 6th period Gil was almost instantly greeted by some of his other 'friends'. Mathias sat in his assigned seat near the middle of the room; he was situated in the place right in front of where Gil sat for the period. His huge grin plastered to his face in his ever so cheerful way. To most people it was kind of irritating, but Gil was used to it and no longer paid it any mind, he just waved nonchalantly at him and moved to his seat. Keeping the conversation going with Francis and Antonio.

"So hey, Francis, how're things going in YOUR love department? Seeing as you seem to be so in the know about this stuff like Antonio."

Gil was clearly trying to get his own jabs in from how they were teasing him. It wasn't appreciated, but Francis didn't want to get into it here, there was only about 5 minutes left until the bell rang again and class started.

"I'll have you know Monday I made a huge leap in my mission to gain back the love of my life, we actually had a nice conversation and I walked him home." Francis would be damned to let Gilbert know that he hasn't made any progress despite the amount of time he's had to start making amends. Not to mention Francis hated others being in his business, he liked to share others dirty laundry but his own was off-limits. Lying wasn't going to hurt anyone, not that Gil or Antonio bought his bullshit, they knew better, but they let him keep the front for all the prying ears in the room.

One of them being Sadiq, and he was just chilling in the corner of the room, so it was better to not gain his attention any more than Gilbert just walking in the room.

"Eh, Arthur? Yer talkin' about Arthur right? I just saw him today, he was walkin' to school."

The look the three of them shot Mathias was of mixed expression. Antonio looked surprised that Mathias knew that they were talking about Arthur. Gilbert surprised by how Mathias just blurted that out given some personal promises regarding this topic. Finally, Francis, who was confused to the last part of what Mathias said, Arthur was walking to school? So then, where was he? He wasn't in their last class, and he hadn't seen him all day in the halls, or at lunch…

"Wait, wait, wait, when did you see him?" Francis butted in his question before anyone else could say anything.

"Um, I saw him around noon, I was walkin' with the family to drop Er off at his Elementary school cause we had some problems getting' ready this mornin' at the home, and we were late. Him and Er were fightin' and we just talked for a bit before we left and he was headin' toward the school. He even scolded us on bein' late too."

"Well he didn't get here! He hasn't been here all day! So where the heck did he go?" panic was the last feeling Francis thought he would feel. But he had just gotten confirmation that Arthur had planned to come to school, was on his way and, what? Decided to go home last minute? No, there was no way a guy like that just turns around midway to go home!

Poor Mathias had no idea; he figured Arthur had gotten to school not long after they parted ways. He hadn't been there all day either, so how would he know? It's not like he had any classes with Arthur, and he didn't bother to stay on campus at lunch, he and the rest of his family went out. So what was Francis talking about? And why was he being yelled at for sharing the information?

"Hey, cool it man, Mathias was just passing on some info for you, don't blow your top. He probably got sidetracked; the guy's been wacky for a while now. Anyway, Mathias, was Arthur doing anything when you saw him? Like, was he just walking, or was he doing something? Maybe with someone?"

"Wha! What are you insinuating? Gilbert! Don't make me—"

Before he could finish his sentence the teacher walked in the room followed by the bell ringing. He was forced to sit down and just fester the news he'd been given. Maybe he did overreact to what Gil said, it's not like he was asking if Arthur was out with some random person, more like was he with one of his friends, like Alfred maybe? No, NO, because Alfred was at school, Yao, and the few other people Arthur hung out with were also there, they all ate lunch on the roof like usual. Doing something? What could he have been doing but walking? That's what Mathias said he was doing, so why did Gil ask what he was doing? What **more** could he have been doing?!

OOO

As he had his previous classes Francis paid no attention to anything, back in his own mess of thoughts and feelings concerning Arthur. How could he possibly care about anything else? If anything he was thinking he should just leave. He should go and find Arthur and see if he was alright, even if Arthur didn't want to see him. All he cared about was finding out if he was alright! But the out bell wouldn't ring for nearly an hour! And there was still last period, which for him was Art, the class he already ditched yesterday. Missing again would assure him some trouble. Then there was detention, there was no getting out of that, if he tried to ditch it would be doubled, and that would suck. But, if something happened to Arthur he would regret not going to look for him for the rest of his life! What could he do?

Antonio sat passing glances at his friends as soon as the bell rang. Francis was clearly struggling to stay in his seat, his leg bouncing like crazy and no awareness of it. Gilbert on the other hand looked irritated, about what Antonio had a hard time understanding. Was he irritated about the situation? At Francis? Or something else Antonio had no idea about? He wanted to ask, maybe pass a note but, he wouldn't risk it. The last thing he wanted was to get it any trouble, and then end up missing time better spent with Lovino.

He felt he wouldn't be given the chance to find out any time soon, even after the bell rang and they moved classes, and even after school got out. So he sat and took notes and watched the clock, watching the hand tic away at snail speed, waiting for the bell to ring and everyone went wherever they were going.

_What the hell. Why didn't Mathias stick around to see where the hell that damn bastard went? If they were heading in the same direction he should have followed him, or at least offered for him to walk with them. Tch, now I gotta send out word for someone to find that damn Arthur and calm this French bastard's chaotic heart. _Gil had already typed out and was sending a mass text for someone to find Arthur ASAP.

Gil shot his gaze at Mathias' back. He trusted this guy, probably more than he should, but he couldn't help it; he never let him down, did whatever he asked of him and was just incredibly easy to have around. He just showed up one day a few years back after one of the biggest fights with Sadiq's gang, his strength, along with the guys he brought with him, really turned the tide in his favor. If not for Mathias, he'd be dead in a ditch somewhere and he knew it. He asked a lot of this guy, too much these days, and Mathias never once turned him down.

Most people would think the only people he cared about were Francis, Antonio and Ludwig, but, they knew very little about him if that's what they thought, and that's how he liked to keep it. Some would say he only ran his gang because he can't follow orders and be under someone else's foot, but they would be wrong again. Gil ran Diebe for one reason, and one reason only; to create safety. It was a long story, but the point in the end was to protect his brother, his friends, and that's what Diebe was, a gang that protected. They never tried to start fights, just finish them, their goal is to keep Kutsal and Zimniye Soldaty at bay, and if ever, to bring them down completely. He cared about all his members, Mathias, his family, anyone whose heart was in to do the same thing he was trying to do. He may not have bothered to remember every single person, but the ones who he saw daily he cared a lot for.

As he stared at Mathias' back, he watched the rise and fall of his shoulders as he breathed. He watched as his shirt ruffled with the movement; only to set right back in place every other breath. He watched as his arm tensed when he gripped his pen a little tighter as he was taking notes. This person who stood behind him as he ruled, and who would stand in front of him as a shield.

_What the fuck am I doing? Am I watching this bastard breathe? Christ, I totally let my mind wander, this dumb Francis/Arthur bullshit is stressing me out! I'm getting distracted by breathing and moving clothes!_

Gil stabbed himself with his pen and then started to write a note. He then rolled it into a long tube and stabbed it into Mathias' back. The other man jumped at the sudden feeling, but didn't turn around. Instead he reached his arm behind his back and grabbed the note from Gil's hand. Gil watched as Mathias unrolled it, read it, and started to write back. After he was done he rolled it back up and repeated the action of putting his arm behind his back, to make it seem he was just scratching an itch, and in that time Gil took it back.

Unrolling it once more he read Mathias' response.

Gil's original message read: I sent a text out to everyone to try and find Arthur, I told everyone to either text me back or to send info to you should they find him, alright?

Mathias' respond was: Of course! I'll keep you updated.

With that Gil knew the situation would be dealt with.

OOO

Arthur woke up in a slightly dark and musty place. It smelled of wet dirt and wood. Not the kind of wet dirt that meant rain, just mud. His head was killing him and his sight was fuzzy. What happened to him?

He closed his eyes again and tried to remember how he got where he was;

**He had just said goodbye to Mathias and his gang, and was walking to school which he was getting later by the minute for. He had let his mind wander to Francis and stopped walking. Not realizing he had stopped until someone had shouted and snapped him from his stupor. He turned to see who it was that shouted, and if it was directed at him.**

**Sure enough running at him was Feliks. Waving and smiling as he came closer. **

_**What the hell does this guy want? Why isn't he at school? Is everyone running late today?**_

"**Wow, like, I'm so glad you didn't run at me, or run away from me! Aren't you still like super pissed at me for yesterday? I for sure thought you would be. Right, right?"**

**Arthur originally woke up that morning bent on confronting Feliks, eavesdropping and all had ruined his talk with Yao, as well as what rumors would be milling in the school as a result of it. However, he had also spent a good amount of time thinking about other things, and again let a top thought become very little in retrospect. To the point where he had forgotten all about Feliks in general and instead thought about bigger things that had happened. Like Sadiq. **

**Now that Feliks stood in front of him, smiling and all, he just wasn't angry enough anymore to yell at him, scold him on his behavior or demand he never do it again. Maybe later, but now he just wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone else, let alone this guy.**

"**Feliks, I could really care less about you to be honest." Blunt and harsh, not exactly how he had wanted to say that.**

**The face Feliks gave in response was more painful than Arthur had thought it would be. As though Arthur had dealt Feliks a deep wound.**

"**O-oh, is that so? That totally sucks, how could you say something so mean?! You're a jerk! Well I don't care about you either, hmph, in fact, you're so old news and boring I won't even bother to tell anyone about anything regarding you! You'll just like, become invisible! How do you like that, huh? Take that you, you...ass hat!"**

**Feliks was not a mean-spirited person when it actually came to insulting others. Spreading stories and actually saying bad things about people were two different things to him. He made it his business to just tell what he heard or saw; how others interpreted it and spread it was out of his hands. Insulting people was out of his comfort zone. Usually if he did hurt people, it was not intentional, it was more like he just didn't realize he was hurting them.**

**Arthur would have felt bad given how it wasn't his original intent to hurt Feliks' feelings, but the response was just too mild to make him feel he had done lasting damage to whatever they had between them. Not that it was friendship, but it wasn't bad either, just mostly two people who occasionally crossed paths, said hello and then went on with their lives. For Feliks to say he won't talk about him ever? Talk about a blessing, Feliks had no idea just how much that wasn't a punishment to him.**

_**I'm just going to keep quiet. Maybe if I can get out of here we can leave this as it is and move on.**_

**That was Arthur's hope anyway. He tried to move away from Feliks in an attempt to leave but he bumped into someone who had come up behind him.**

"**Woah, like, where did you come from Toris? You scared the hell out of us!"**

**Arthur was indeed startled. He didn't even hear him come up to them. He didn't think he was so engrossed with his encounter with Feliks that he would miss footsteps and another person joining them.**

"**Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."**

**Toris Lorinaitis, another odd person to run into so late in the day. Another person Arthur did not expect to be ditching class and, a person he did not expect to look so embarrassed to be scolded for his actions. **

**Toris shuffled nervously, and went to scratch his head in a haphazard manner that made him look a bit childish. The movement seemed out of context for the little thing he did, he also looked too nervous, like he was doing something bad and just wanted to run away. **

_**Well he doesn't have to feel THAT bad about it. Sheesh, it's not like Feliks cursed him out just for being so quiet. All of these people are so weird!**_

"**I really am so very sorry. Please, I really hope you can forgive me. Please, please forgive me." The way Toris pleaded made Arthur feel uneasy, and for some reason, it made his stomach feel sick.**

_**What's this feeling I'm getting? H-he's just apologizing.**_

"**Hey, like, don't be so dramatic Toris, I was so just kidding! Don't be so serio—"**

**-Thump-**

**Arthur had been looking at Toris since the moment he showed up. So all he heard was Feliks' speech being cut off followed by a pretty heavy thud. He hadn't been given a chance to turn all the way around to see what had happened until he felt a hard object make contact with his head. Everything went black.**

OOO

Opening his eyes again he tried to lift his hand to feel the back of his head where he had been hit. Sure enough it was sore and had even bled, massaging gently around the wound only to be met with dried blood and scabbing bumps.

_What the bloody hell?_

His heart began to race as his thoughts collided in on each other; a mess of feelings and questions, panic and fear being at the forefront of his heart. Where was he? Why had he been hit? Who hit him? Where was Toris? What happened to Feliks? Was he okay? Why was this happening? Why was he the one this was happening to? Why couldn't he just turn around and go home when he thought about it? Why didn't he go with Mathias and the others? Why couldn't he at least wake up earlier and go to school on time? Why? Why? Why?

"Ah, you're awake, that's wonderful! I see I hit you a little too hard, that's not good, if someone sees that it'll be troublesome. Not that anyone will be seeing it any time soon though. You will be staying here after all. Wouldn't want the bait to lose its purpose, da?"

Arthur looked up into the cool eyes of Ivan Braginski. Why he was however, he was about to find out.

"W-why did you bring me here? What are you going to do with me? Let me out of here you lunatic this is a serious crime you know!"

"Umm, yes it is, thanks for that caption obvious. Now, now, calm down and listen. I hurt you once but I can't do it again, well, I can but I don't want to, or at least not have to do it again, I do after all want to make sure this ends as nicely as possible for you, seeing as you are only here to get someone else to show up."

"I'm a hostage? You're using me as a hostage? Who the hell would I be a hostage for? There isn't anyone who would come for m—"

_Oh god, NO!_

"Y-you bastard! You better not hurt Alfred! He has nothing to do with your god damn gang wars! Leave him alone or I swear I'll – I'll, you'll just regret it you monster! You hear me; you'll be made to regret it!"

_This is not happening. This cannot be happening. Please wake up, please wake up. This is just a bad dream and I will wake up soon!_

"You're so simple-minded. Though it would be nice to deal with that idiot Jones, I'm baiting for a bigger fish, yeah? You know, you, the ex-boyfriend of Francis Bonnefoy, is who again? That's right, keep thinking, you'll get it. That's right! You got it! He's one of Gilbert Beilschmidt's very, very dear friends!

You see. It's like this. You may not remember all that's happened or been happening the last, oh, 4 or 5 months, but! There are some others who do, and many others who are just keeping quiet about it until things are finally in place. You see, you are someone very important to Bonnefoy, who in turn is very important to Beilschmidt, so if Bonnefoy gets panicked over you, Beilschmidt has to step in and clean-up the situation. So, I kidnap you, it then goes back to school via that idiot group of Vikings who follow Beilschmidt that they saw you, you don't end up at school, Bonnefoy hears about it, gets scared for you, Beilschmidt has no choice but to have someone go and look for you.

Let's add more to this. Not only are you not at school, but I'm not either, neither is my good friend Toris or his very helpful little tweetie bird friend Feliks, how do you think this looks to someone like Beilschmidt? Hmmm, well? It's very obvious. It looks very, very bad."

Arthur could do nothing but sit in silence and listen to Ivan play out his master scheme.

Ivan continued

"So, now we're at the part where it gets back to Gilbert that something major has happened in the park. You see, we couldn't just take you and it just be assumed somehow Gilbert would hear about it. No, we had to leave something as a kind of, tip, which would get his attention. That tweetie bird, Feliks, we knocked him out too and left him in the park. Someone will come upon him, question him, and find out you and him were with Toris. The mention of Toris will bring to mind that he works with me and, presto! Word gets back to Beilschmidt that I've~ taken~ you~"

"You…do you plan on, fighting here? Are you really thinking you'll fight Gilbert here and end the feuds between your two groups once and for all?"

Arthur was astonished to think that an all-out war would happen so quickly with Ivan's gang. He had not even been living in this town for very long. He had gained followers out of pure fear and only gained territory through sheer violence. Sadiq and Gilbert had fought for a longer time, but not even their fights became wars, and no one ever thought they would. There was some weird mutual idea that, as long as one was in his area and the other in his own, there would never be anything more than brawls that served to remind everyone not to do more.

Yet here Ivan was, going beyond them. Why? Only he would know. Arthur sure as hell wasn't going to start asking him about it. All he wanted was to leave. To get the hell out of there and hide in his home, or better yet, at Alfred's or Yao's, where at least he wouldn't be alone! Just in case someone came after him again and brought him back into this mess!

_I knew it. I knew it from the moment I fell for him this life would seep into mine. How could it not? Francis and Gil have been friends since long ago; he's been involved in this kind of stuff before we even dated. I knew that if we went out this could follow me too! Why did I do it? Why did I have to fall in love with a guy involved in this kind of life? I never asked for this…_

"You look very regretful Arthur Kirkland. If there was another way I would have liked to not involve you in this. You are a dear friend to Yao, and I know very well that by doing this, I will only make him hate me more. This was the easiest route to take though; you after all, left yourself wide open. No one else close to Gilbert would be so careless."

The sudden mention of Yao left Arthur blank. What did his friend have to do with any of this? Also, he could not even begin to grasp at the face Ivan made when saying Yao's name. It was just too much, all of it, everything he said felt like more and more weight on his brain, and in order to bear it all, his mind just started to reject it, that being empty of any thought was simply easier than trying to process any of it.

Arthur felt sick. The throbbing at the back of his head combined with how much information was coming at him with the situation he was in; he started to feel as though he would pass out again. Ivan stayed quiet after his last comment and watched him for a bit. After a while he moved to sit on a pile of wood planks and watch the opening of the warehouse they were in. Removing the pipe from the inner part of his jacket; he waited.

X

A/N:

2 chapters this close together? Yes, yes indeed. Is author trying to make amends by writing as much as possible in a short amount of time? Somewhat, that and she's in a really writing mood. So it's for all of us I guess.

Added note: Someone pointed out to me that I put Matthew's name as Jones in the first chapter. Yes, yes I did, and I did that on purpose. They're brothers, living in the same house, in a human world setting. They have the same last name here, as any, most anyway; siblings do when they share the same birth parents, etc. If you want to feel better about it they have a hyphenated name, both of them can be Williams-Jones and I simply opted for Jones to be shorter for both Al and Matt.

I do NOT own Hetalia nor did I create any of the characters that credit goes to Himaruya.

Seeing as this is a Hetalia story the characters introduced are as followed:

Roderich Edelstein – Austria  
Elizabeta Héderváry – Hungary  
Toris Lorinaitis – Lithuania (in full this time, not just in mention)

Differentiation of speech, thought, flashback and action:  
Speech is anything in "parentheses", hopefully it's clear who's speaking  
Thought is in _Italics_  
Action will be put in *asterisks*  
Flashback will be in **bold**

Should multiple characters be doing something different I shall give explanation. But, hopefully nothing will be too complicated.

Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

-Phone vibrations

5 minutes before the bell rang to signal the end of their 6th period Gil's phone started to vibrate, and not just his, but Mathias' could also be heard. Both of them knew exactly what had happened, after Gil sent out the mass text for his gang to find Arthur, it meant that someone finally had.

Mathias quickly pulled out his phone faster than Gil could his own and swiped the screen to read the text. Gil looked over his shoulder as Mathias positioned the phone so Gil could see it, as he knew Gil would want to read it as quickly as possible. Sure enough someone found Feliks Lukasiewicz unconscious in the park on the route toward the high school, one which they knew Arthur took.

The text read: Found the gossip passed out on a bench, we shook him awake and he spilled everything he knew. Ivan's got him; he's at the closed down builder's warehouse downtown. You know the one. Want us to get him?

Mathias peeked over his shoulder to Gil for a response.

_Shit. If it were just some of Ivan's lackeys I'd tell them to go, but Ivan? My guys can't handle that guy on their own. I have to go; I'll just ditch my next class and deal with this shit._

Before Gil could start to give Mathias a response their teacher, having seen Mathias' phone out, started to scold him

"Mathias, you know better than to have that out, I'll have to confiscate it now. Hand it over."

Not giving a second thought he bolted upright and announced

"I'm really sorry Miss! But I just got an emergency message 'bout my lil' brother! I have to go!"

Not waiting for any response he ran out of the room. He didn't even stop to give Gil a look of assurance that he was going to go and deal with Ivan and get Arthur back. Gilbert already knew however.

_What the fuck? WAIT YOU STUPID BASTARD! Don't just go off on your own! _

Gil sat in disbelief for a moment, and then looked around at Francis and Antonio. Francis knew automatically what was happening without having to be told what Gil had done or where Mathias was going, even with his blatant lie. The dread and anger in his eyes said he was not going to be attending his art class again. Antonio on the other hand knew he would be making a few excuses for his friends once the bell rang to their teachers, and started to think on some of his best lines that they normally bought. He also knew he would have to go and ask Matthew for Francis' missed art assignment as he was the only one who would be able to get it this time. He wondered if Lovino would join him in his errands.

The teacher was stunned briefly by what Mathias had done, but from the way Mathias acted she bought the lie and skipped to giving out the homework instead of running the clock for their remaining 4 minutes of class.

They were the worst 4 minutes of Gil and Francis' lives. For entirely different reasons however; Gil was terrified of what would happen to Mathias should he take on Ivan by himself. Francis only thought of what happened to Arthur, if he was alright, and swore that if anything had happened to him, there would be hell to pay, someone would face true wrath.

_Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up! Come on, come on, come the fuck on! Ring god damn it! _Gil was on the edge of his seat.

The second the bell finally rang Gilbert and Francis bolted out of their desks and ran out of the room.

"Buena suerte mis amigos!" Antonio called out to them as they ran.

They pushed into students as they were flooding out from classrooms, they didn't stop to apologize nor did they slow down when shouted at to do so by teachers or other students. As they ran they caught the attention of a few people, Lovino was one, who acted as though he saw nothing, he would get the details from Antonio later. Another was Ludwig, who first looked irritated seeing his brother come racing down the hall, but when Gilbert didn't even bother to stop or say anything to him, he just watched his brother's back as Gil continued past him. He knew he would hear what happened later, but it wouldn't be from his brother. A sinking feeling rested itself in his stomach, as it always did when he felt there was a chance that his older brother might get hurt. He suppressed it and moved towards his next class.

The last person they nearly bypassed was Alfred, who was fuming that Arthur still wasn't at school. When he saw Gilbert **and** Francis running toward the exit at the end of the hall he immediately knew something was wrong. They must have known something about where Arthur was, because they both wouldn't be ditching class and running like maniacs for nothing. Especially not Francis.

"HEY! You two! Where are you guys running off to so fast? Do you know something about Arthur?"

"No time to explain and it's none of your business hero boy, go to class like a good kid." Gilbert breathed out as they got closer to Alfred.

Alfred however did not let that slide, and as Gilbert came in arm's length of him he swung his right arm out and caught Gil in the chest, whirled him around and slammed him into a wall.

"Oh my god!" Francis panicked. _What mad strength!_

Gilbert however only gasped as air rushed out of his lungs. As Alfred pulled his arm away Gil slid to the floor.

"Say that again and I'll leave you sleeping here tonight." Alfred was beyond pissed and was in no mood for anyone's games. He knew something was wrong and had hoped his time wouldn't be wasted, but his hopes were for nothing; as always all anyone did was fuck around.

"Now, WHERE the hell is Arthur you asshole? You know, so tell me! What did you do to him this time?!" he shot a glare in Francis' direction.

"Alfred, Alfred, please calm down, we've done nothing! We don't have time for a fight, alright we do know where Arthur is, he's been taken by Ivan, he's in a warehouse downtown; we're heading over to save him now! Mathias went ahead of us already, we have to go!"

As soon as Francis was done giving Alfred the quick summary he reached out his hand to help Gilbert up, who looked as though he wanted to kill Alfred, but Francis shot him a look that screamed _now is not the time for this! _and Gil just growled under his breath.

OOO

Sitting in class Lukas' phone had vibrated twice, the first was just before the start of 6th period; he passed a quick glance at it and then shot a look to Berwald who sat across the room near the window. Their eyes met after Berwald read the message on his phone, both knew that someone else would handle it however and sat in class not dwelling on the order. The second message was a response that came 5 minutes short of the out bell, and sure enough other members had pin pointed the location of Arthur and Ivan. Even though it was a response meant for either Gil or Mathias, the members simply made it a point to mass text every move they made; to keep everyone alert to where people were and what was happening.

As soon as he and Berwald walked out of class they grouped up with Tino who shot them a look that asked _did you guys read the messages?_ Their exchanges were usually silent, so a whole conversation like this could happen with nothing but nods, hums and eye movements. They were a family after all; this was easy enough to do. They wouldn't have a chance to see Emil until after their last class, being a year younger than them he was in the 2nd building for his pre-calculus class, they weren't too worried about how he would react to the messages though. After all he cared very little about how things were dealt with when they were in school, that's what other members were for, to handle the things they didn't have time to deal with.

Lukas, Berwald, Tino and Mathias had the same class for their final period. Woodshop just seemed like the best class to end the day on, and the cool thing about it was, as soon as the bell rang they didn't have to clean their benches, because following would be Home Ec. club.

Their woodshop teacher was incredibly laid back, he made it their thing that the first 10 minutes of class was just prep, so he didn't even enter the room until long after the bell rang. It wasn't surprising when Lukas got a text 3 minute after the start bell for the period rang. He knew who it was the moment the idiot didn't join them in the hall.

Mathias' text read: Gonna go save the princess and slay the dragon! Be back for club though! ;)

Berwald who had stood behind Lukas looked down behind him and read his message. He gave a grunt when he was finished and it caused Lukas to turn and look at him.

"What?"

"Ya think he can handle it by 'imself?

Lukas hummed. Normally if it were some other person, the answer would be yes, Mathias could handle just about anyone; but Ivan? He wasn't just anyone; no one becomes a gang leader being just anyone. Ivan was scary, and worst being the people who joined his gang; blood thirty, uncontrollable dog types who just thought following Ivan was the easiest thing for them. They know they can get away with their violent style unlike in Gil or Sadiq's gangs.

Lukas thumbed his phone, running his finger over the screen in a circular motion. They were already in class. To leave now would be a bother, and he knew that if Mathias needed help there were other people who could catch up to him sooner. But they never fought without each other; it was just common practice that one of them was always with another if things got bad. For Mathias to be alone or to fight with someone who wasn't in tune to him, it could end badly.

"Do ya think we should go 'n help him? Are ya worried 'bout him Ber? Do ya think he might need us fer this one?"

He didn't get an answer right away, as he knew Berwald was thinking about it too. They were most likely thinking all the same things; Berwald was probably coming to the same conclusions. This was why he also didn't have a concrete yes or no answer.

"Mmm, I dunno." Was all Berwald could give.

"Well, let's weigh our options here; if we go we miss class, not a terrible thing, but being scolded by the teacher doesn't sound so great. But, if we go and help we know for a fact nothing bad will happen to Mathias; right? Now, if we choose not to go, we get through class, we skip club for one day, and hopefully Mathias is able to deal with Ivan and we meet up with him later. Now, that's where the bad part comes in, say we stay in class, and we don't go help Mathias, and it turns out he can't handle Ivan on his own, and he gets hurt…what then?"

Tino semi-rushed through his dialogue as he spoke out loud what they had all been thinking. It's not so much can he handle it; its how badly could he be hurt? If he fights on his own, it'll be bad, but if they fight together, then the chances of being hurt are reduced. Mathias wasn't weak though, which was why this was not an easy decision, he could handle almost anyone, so to think he couldn't take on Ivan would probably be an insult to him.

Lukas breathed out a sigh.

He swiped over his phone's screen and reopened his message from Mathias, the ;) face really annoyed him.

_That idiot, he better not get himself hurt, or I'll finish him off._

Lukas tapped out his own message and shut his screen off. Thrusting his phone back in his pocket he went and started to prep his station.

-Message sent!-

Message: I'm not saving your spot. Don't get burned by dragon fire, crazy knight.

OOO

The lackeys had said they knew where Ivan was, but what they failed to mention was who else was out here with him. After texting Lukas about his plans Mathias went and tried to see who else may be free. There wasn't too many really, just a few of the older members who wouldn't be helpful for very long, as they would be off to jobs and late university classes, the ones who had shot the message about Feliks to begin with were already long gone.

Everyone else was still back at the high school; he bolted before really thinking about who had been missing from the few classes he had attended that day. He knew Ivan wasn't there, duh, or Feliks, Arthur, Toris, but who else? Then there were the important members, he really didn't pay too much attention to any of Ivan's family members, were Natalia and Katyusha at school? What about some of the higher up members like Toris; Eduard or Raivis? He felt he should really start paying more attention to these people; they were his enemies after all.

At school they weren't though. At school they were all just normal students, kids that sat in class, took notes, did homework, ate lunch, did clubs and hung out with friends. At school no one could really tell what they did outside of it; that a few of these kids were gang members, ones that got into fights, beat each other up over territory, sent threats, controlled areas, all kinds of deviant behavior that got them a fair share of trouble from adults, parents and neighbors; and of course the police.

This was one of those situations that would get the police involved. Kidnapping was a huge one, attacking and leaving a person unconscious in a park; count two major offenses. Ivan must be crazy to pull this one off in the middle of the day, with so many students missing too, the teachers could attest to cops who was not in class and may have been out causing trouble.

They tried not to involve adults, but with things like this happening it was nearly impossible. Hopefully he could get Arthur without too much of a scene, but he didn't hold his breath on that thought.

"Oooookay, so, who's the person standin' over there now? How 'bout ya come on out 'n we can deal with this quickly. I gotta princess to save!"

Ivan's younger sister Natalia stepped out from behind a leaning piece of wood on the warehouse. She held a 2x4 board in her hand, glaring Mathias down she slapped it on her other hand a few times; it was meant to be intimidating. Such a scary face didn't detract from the fact that Natalia was beautiful, both the Braginski sisters were beautiful, and that beauty was deadly, too many hot-blooded young fools met defeat thinking that just because these women were lookers meant they wouldn't be dangerous. Natalia especially, her devotion to her older brother's cause made her more lethal than any other member of Ivan's gang. Some would even say she was more terrifying than her brother.

"Turn around. I'll only give you this one chance to leave. I won't hesitate to take your head off if you choose otherwise."

Cold and blunt, her voice cut the air like a saw and if her words could kill they would have left him on the ground right then.

"Now, now, ya know why I'm here; don't be like that right from the start. I just came to get Arthur fer my boss 'n I'll be leavin'. Simple as that. Now, hand him over 'n this won't have to be a bigger issue, please 'n thank you."

Mathias wasn't being sarcastic, but it came off that way, and no one could have taken it differently either, almost anyone would take the last bit as some form of mockery. Natalia took it just as such. Not missing a step she flew at Mathias, swinging high and hard.

He sidestepped quickly, feeling the wood brush the top of his hair. He let out a huff in annoyance as he wasn't interested in fighting, not when he still had to go and face Ivan, who would be just as unwilling to listen to reason.

She spun and this time aimed lower, swinging for his ribs. He covered by throwing up his left arm as defense, as soon as she made impact he grabbed hold of the wood with his free hand and tried to force it from her grip. She was strong though and when Mathias grabbed hold of her weapon she crouched and tried to push herself away from him, trying to give herself an extra bit of force to get Mathias to lose his grip.

He didn't let go, but the sudden thrust caused the edges to scratch against his hand, it was painful and it showed on his face. Moving his right arm down and swinging it out briefly he brought it back in to grab higher on the board. He now had a solid grip on it and Natalia wouldn't be able to get him to let go.

Using his height as an advantage he brought the board up, hoping to lift her and have her let go of the wood. Natalia however kept her hold, she brought her legs up, tucking her knees under her chest, and she kicked out with both her heels, right into Mathias' stomach.

He was left breathless but didn't have time to think as she reared up to do it again. He let go of the board instead and quickly grabbed her ankle, flipping her and causing her to land hard on her side. She rolled and moved into a crouch, she looked like a wild cat; board still in her hand.

Mathias rubbed his mid-section, boy did that hurt, women's heels were such a pain in the ass. His hand hurt too, looking down briefly to see that under his thumb one of the edges had cut into his palm. Luckily the place on his arm where he defended himself wasn't hurting, the skin looked red from the hit but for now his body was in adrenaline mode so his muscle's kept the pain at bay.

-Whistling-

"Boy oh boy, yer a tough one. No wonder people say yer scarier than yer bro!"

"Shut up!"

Pushing herself from the ground in a sprinting movement she was at him again. This time she swung low, aiming for one of his legs, Mathias jumped and then somersaulted backward landing on his feet, neither of them missing a step. She swung at his stomach again; he ducked, stepped forward and tried to punch up on her chin. Natalia spun-kick and struck Mathias on the right side of his head.

The blow left him disoriented. As he blinked his eyes and shook his head the blur in his vision began to fade a bit, however, the blood coming from his ear was going to be a nuisance.

OOO

"Well, that wasn't very nice, was that really necessary huh? I just wanna get Arthur 'n go back to school, I got my club to attend ya know! Lukas isn't even gonna save my spot for me!"

"I told you to shut up! I don't care, brother told me to keep everyone out except for Beilschmidt, so that is what I will do."

"Gil? Tch, that ain't gonna happen, the boss puts his faith in me, there's no way in hell I'm gonna let him down. I'll be takin' Arthur, going back to school, 'n doin' woodwork with my brothers. All ya gotta do is sit over there 'n be a good kid, why's that too hard for ya?"

"No. This is what is going to happen. Beilschmidt will lose to my big brother, who in turn will show you Diebe members that your gang is dead. Those who want to serve under him will be given a chance to join our gang, and then we will go and take down Adnan. Once we do that we will finally have taken over this stupid town, no one will oppose us. As for you, I've grown to hate you in these last few minutes, I would prefer if you just died here and now, which it would seem might just happen, blood from the ear is usually a sign of brain trauma, you may just have a stroke anyway."

For the first time since earlier in the afternoon, Mathias' smile fell from his face. He found nothing amusing about what Natalia was saying; in fact it pissed him off. It wasn't an easy thing to do, but once he was mad it took a lot to cool him off. It really wasn't his plan to hurt anyone, but this girl was bound and determined to push his buttons, he wasn't going to waste any more time playing with her.

"That's a shame, I really didn't wanna hurt ya, ya know? Such a shame when an older brother can't protect his younger ones, it's an older brother's job to do that ya know, protect the people he loves…it really is just sucha shame."

Glaring her down he moved behind a pile of woodchip bags to grab his own weapon, a broken pipe piece, to at least use as a shield against her weapon. If he was going to physically hit her, he wouldn't use a weapon to do it; it would at least be with just his own hands. Diebe after all wasn't a gang that tried to start bloody fights; they just wanted to end them. And today was not one that needed to go in that direction either. Not when there was a bystander involved, it wasn't fair to Arthur to put him in more danger, he was probably already frightened, any more and it could potentially traumatize him.

As soon as he came back from around the bags she charged him once more. She brought her board up above her head, in an attempt to lock his weapon beneath hers, so that she could bring her knee up into his leg. Hopefully throwing his balance and putting him on his knees, she accomplished half of what she wanted. The only thing he didn't do was buckle and kneel; taking the pain he remained standing, turning on his leg slightly he attempted to kick her feet out from under her. Natalia jump-stepped back and pushed forward again; using her 2x4 as a sword she stabbed forward. Mathias blocked with his left arm, with the pipe in his other hand he swung it down on her board, with the force he managed to snap it in two.

Natalia was shocked. Eyes wide and mouth dropping open she didn't think anyone could do something like that, but she wasn't so careless to remain consumed by it. She threw down the rest of her broken weapon and scowled at him, biting on her lower lip in frustration.

"Damn you." She growled.

"Will ya NOW go 'n just stay out of this? Yer not gonna beat me, just go 'n tell Ivan that I'm here 'n have him bring Arthur out 'n we don't have to fight. That's all I'm askin'!"

Mathias lowered his weapon, but didn't let it go. He kept his eyes on Natalia waiting for her next move. She was a tough one, and he knew this wouldn't be enough, but she was just standing in place looking at him, or at least it seemed, but it felt as though she was looking past him. He was too worried to look behind him though; it could be a trick to get him to drop his guard.

He should have done it though. But all he could feel was this horrible pain in his back. It was suffocating. As he brought his hand to his side, pulling it away and staring down at his palm, there was blood.

"I didn't think Beilschmidt's right hand man would be so reckless. Oh well, he'll think twice about letting his men out by themselves after this."

Mathias hit the ground and his eyes were still on Natalia. Her expression was still, but her eyes had a hint of something in them, it looked a bit like remorse, but why would she feel sad? This is just how these things happened, that's how her brother's gang worked. Didn't it? So why, why did she look so sad…

"If he dies, you'll regret it for the rest of your life you know. Go and call an ambulance, I'll go and tell my brother this has gotten out of hand now. Be grateful, I have no intention of telling him who caused this."

Natalia stomped away.

X

A/N:

BWAHAHAHA, I stabbed my own favorite character…and I have no clue who I should have been the one to do it. None of the characters are mean enough in this story to go so far, but I don't do OC's…so it's gonna just have to be one of Ivan's mad dogs~ will he live? Read on my doves!

I do NOT own Hetalia nor did I create any of the characters that credit goes to Himaruya.

Seeing as this is a Hetalia story the characters introduced are as followed:

Natalia Braginski – Belarus  
Katyusha Braginski – Ukraine  
Raivis – Latvia  
Eduard – Estonia

Differentiation of speech, thought, flashback and action:  
Speech is anything in "parentheses", hopefully it's clear who's speaking  
Thought is in _Italics_  
Action will be put in *asterisks*  
Flashback will be in **bold**

Should multiple characters be doing something different I shall give explanation. But, hopefully nothing will be too complicated.

Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Francis, Alfred and Gilbert reached the warehouse where they had heard Ivan was keeping Arthur. They came through the front and sure enough, before even going through the open doors they saw Ivan sitting on a pile of wood planks. Sitting on the floor not too far away from him was Arthur, who looked as though he had fallen asleep.

"ARTHUR!" Alfred and Francis shouted to him at the same time.

Both tried to run toward him but stopped when Ivan got off the planks.

"No, no, no~ that's not how it works you know? I would prefer if the two of you went over there."

Ivan pointed his pipe to the opposite side of the warehouse away from Arthur and out of the way of any fighting that may ensue between him and Gilbert.

"Like hell! Hand over Arthur now! We're getting him the hell out of here!" Alfred wasn't afraid of Ivan, and had no intention of following any orders.

"Shut up Alfred. Francis, go with hero boy and stand over there, this is just between me and him."

Gilbert stood in the warehouse opening, not once taking his eyes off Ivan. It was better for him if the other two were out of the way, Arthur wasn't going anywhere anyway, and was in a safe enough spot where he was. He shot his eyes around the room trying to spot Mathias and saw nothing.

"Hey Ivan, where's my guy?"

"Hmmm? What guy?"

"Don't fuck with me. Mathias left before we did, so he got here before we did, where the hell is he?"

"Mathias? Really? I haven't seen him. Ah, perhaps he ran into Natalia near the back, I told her to keep watch back there if someone tried to interfere."

"Tch, shit, you better not be lying to me or I'll fucking kill you this time you bastard."

"Now Gilbert, why would I lie to you? I haven't lied to you yet, even if I hate you, I'm not a liar. Now, if someone else just so happened to show up and help her, that's not my problem."

"Damn you!"

Now Gil was shouting. Mathias never fought alone, so if a fight went two-on-one in a place like this, who knows what some of Ivan's uncontrollable dogs could do. At least if it were the people who Gil knew in Ivan's gang, like his sisters or those three guys who shake when Ivan's around, he would feel more at ease, they were at least decent people. But the hounds? Not even Ivan could do anything about those guys; he only let them join for the numbers, not for loyalty or help. He let them do whatever they liked. That, to Gilbert, was the exact problem here. Natalia? Fine. A dog? If Mathias was hurt, he swore to God this would not end well for anyone.

"Ahhh, I thought this would be a little more exciting, but a one-on-one with no one around but bystanders is kind of boring. Oh well, all I have to do is beat you and parade your broken body around and Diebe will crumble. Then with that hopefully Sadiq will quietly surrender and we can be done with all these petty fights."

"You're the one who started all these 'petty' fights when you moved here! Adnan and I had a sweet thing going and you moving here fucked it all up. Beat me? Adnan surrender? You must be insane to think things will go so nice and easy."

Ivan didn't respond; he didn't like the insult of being called crazy. He was very much sane, and people questioning that annoyed him. A crazy man would just charge in and start shedding blood; he planned things out, tried to avoid permanent damage and even had nice little conversations like this one, would a crazy man do these things? Of course not.

Ivan began to tap his pipe against his shoulder, and mockingly rubbed his chin in a thoughtful manner. It would be too disappointing to have to attack Gilbert himself, he would rather Gilbert attacked him, that way he could say it was in defense, and hopefully get some sympathizers from Diebe, more members would be nice.

Watching from the sidelines Alfred was getting impatient. Arthur was right there, and they had nothing to do with this fight. If he could just rush over, grab him and run he didn't care what would come out of leaving Gilbert and Ivan to their standoff. Hopefully if he was lucky they would beat each other so badly they'd both be removed from leading their gangs anymore.

_I need to get Arthur…but how?_

Alfred scanned the room to get a better understanding of his surroundings, see if there were some routes he could take in getting Arthur out without Ivan getting in the way. With only one main entrance and exit it was a bothersome place to be, and aside from going straight in between Ivan and Gilbert, the only other way to Arthur was to go around the edges of the room. Right now it wouldn't be too hard to move behind Ivan; with him preoccupied by Gilbert he wouldn't pay too much attention to him. But then there was Francis, there really was no telling as to what he was thinking or planning to do.

What Alfred didn't know was that Francis was very perceptive; he had already taken in the layout of the warehouse the moment they stepped through the doors. He had already planned out a few routes from where he chose to stand at the side of the room. For one, this was a relatively new abandoned building, it had been foreclosed only about 2 months ago, people were constantly in here stealing wood and anything left behind when it was shut down. The owner went bankrupt and ran out of town, workers just up and abandoned everything, no one cared about this place, but it was still in a new enough condition where the walls and doors worked. It did have more exits/entrances; they were just currently closed, sealed off by police hoping this place wouldn't be used by bums and drug dealers. Of course though, anyone with the right kind of tools could easily get in here.

From where Francis stood he had a better sight to something Alfred did not, and that was a slight gap in one of the side doors on the other side of the room. Closer to where Arthur was, and large enough for a few teenagers to slide under. With enough time he could pull Arthur under and carry him away from here, or better yet, if Arthur was ok and woke up, they could run away and not look back, no matter who may follow behind.

Francis motioned toward Alfred to move closer to him.

_All I have to do is get this guy to see what I'm seeing and we could come up with an escape strategy._ Francis hoped so anyway.

Sure enough as soon as Alfred moved he began to see what Francis had seen. His eyes widened with hope as his thoughts started to match Francis'.

It dawned on them at the same time however, that not all three could potentially escape; someone would still have to stay behind and assure Arthur and the other could get away. Alfred immediately took into consideration his strength, because even if Arthur was unconscious, he could carry him and run, fast enough to get away and not be caught, and even if they were, he could fight. Looking at Francis, Alfred knew that he couldn't possibly do all that. But then there was the actual size of the gap in the door, it was low; really low actually, it was clear Arthur could get through with his small frame, but Alfred may not. Francis however was not broad like Alfred, he wasn't the same slender size as Arthur either, but should he stay flat on his stomach, maybe he could get under.

The sinking feeling in Alfred's gut told him the answer was obvious. He would have to stay behind, and Francis would have to be the one to save Arthur. He would have to willingly let this person, who he did not like nor trust, take Arthur to safety, despite it being very clear the only reason Arthur was in this situation at all was because of Francis and his friendship with Gilbert.

Alfred shot a sideways glare at Francis, but as he turned his face toward him Francis was already looking at him, pain lacing his face. The look in his eye saying

_I am so very sorry Alfred, I never wanted this to happen. I would never bring him into this on purpose. You don't understand anything about this life we live._

Alfred turned his face away. Not able to bear the weight of Francis' apologetic expression. He didn't understand it. Francis had hurt Arthur before, he heard all about what happened, he thought so anyway, so why was he getting such a broken expression from Francis? Had Arthur really told him everything about what happened? Is there more to this he wasn't getting?

Alfred looked back up toward Gilbert and then toward Ivan, neither had moved, and even weirder, throughout this time neither had spoken again. He looked back at Francis who had composed himself and now looked very determined, as he knew what was going to come next for them.

OOO

Gilbert had watched Ivan, neither moving nor speaking. Scanning the room from the beginning he already knew what Francis and Alfred would do. Now he just needed to give them the distraction they needed to accomplish their plan of getting Arthur out. He just wasn't looking forward to feeling that pipe on him again; it hurt like a mother fucker.

He still didn't know where Mathias was either, it shouldn't have taken him so long to beat Natalia and join them in here. He had heard she was strong, but he also knew that Mathias was stronger, no matter what she may try to do; he could endure pain and keep fighting. With that he should already be in here. Leaving without him was not an option for Gilbert, 4 people came in, and with Arthur 5 people were leaving, that's all there was to it.

Gilbert took a step forward.

_Mathias you bastard, you better be ready to run once this is all said and done._

"Hmmm, oh, so you're finally ready? Let's start then shall we!" Ivan lowered his pipe to his side.

As soon as Gilbert took his first step Francis moved with him, quickly going down the side of the wall. Alfred watching him like an eagle, ready to strike if he needed to.

As Gilbert and Ivan walked closer to one another there was a clicking sound coming from one of the back doors.

-Chink, chink, chinkchinkchink. Clack-

As the door raised Natalia stood behind it, she walked through and stopped. As did everyone else.

Alfred had not moved, but instead stood even more still, as he eyed Francis who was not even 5 steps away from the door that had just opened, and thus was 5 steps away from Natalia. Ivan had turned to face his sister, clear irritation on his face from being interrupted, and finally Gilbert, who wore a blank expression, Francis was in quite a shit spot if she turned on him now. Also, Ivan could very well see Francis, his eyes shifting from his sister then Francis, around the room and finally to Arthur. Registering what was going on behind him, he was becoming angry.

"Natalia! Why did you interrupt? I told you stay outside and watch over this place! You not only failed but now you're interrupting! Why?!"

"I'm so very sorry brother! I do not mean to interrupt, but, well, the situation at present has become…complicated…"

"Spit it OUT Natalia!"

She flinched. She could not bear to have her brother yell at her. But with how things ended with Mathias, if her brother's fight started now, there would surely be huge consequences to follow. They would already be under suspicion once the lackey did what she'd asked of him. How else would anyone be able to avoid questioning after a high school boy was stabbed?

"Brother, there was an accident involving…one of our grunts, he was simply helping me but took it too far! We have to leave now, we had to call an ambulance, somebody's been stabbed, I'm so sorry!"

The sickening cut of oxygen from the room made Gilbert falter. He moved his arms up in a way that made it look he was reaching for something to support him. Somebody was stabbed, and it sure as fuck wasn't Natalia, and following her words it wasn't that grunts either.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

Gilbert lunged forward, but Ivan caught him, pushed Gil forward a step only to whirl around behind him and get him in a chokehold; one to keep him from moving, not to hurt.

"Calm down Gilbert! Natalia did nothing! You do not know who's been stabbed!"

"THE FUCK I DO! She said it! She already said who it was! I'll fucking kill all of you, let go of me! IVAN!"

Francis slipped right behind Natalia and out the door she came in through, he shouted at Alfred to get Arthur before running to find Mathias. Alfred was so very confused, but hearing Francis snapped him into duty, as long as he had an order of what he should do then he would follow it. Running like a linebacker he didn't care if he had to start plowing through everyone, though no one stood in his way, or even tried to, he got to Arthur in seconds, lifted him on his shoulder and ran out the main door. He didn't bother to look back.

Gilbert struggled in Ivan's hold, he was making it harder for himself to breathe, but then again most of his air was escaping from how heavy he was breathing as his heart was racing uncontrollably. His thoughts were chaotic, focusing only on Mathias, a man had been stabbed? HIS man had been stabbed? How could this happen? How could he have let this happen?

Gilbert let out a scream that made even Natalia step back, Ivan eyed the man in his arms with fear, if he let him go now, he may very well die.

Who was it? Who was it that acted so stupidly! Ivan was seething, he gave no one permission to do something like this, the fight today was only between him and Gilbert, he had not even wanted to hurt Arthur the way he did, that was an accident, he hadn't hit Feliks hard enough to bruise him, and yet when he hit Arthur he bled. It frightened him, the last thing had wanted to do was hurt Arthur, he was just bait! He specifically wanted to take Arthur without hurting him, because once this got back to Yao, it was going to be impossible to ever be forgiven.

_This is not how I wanted this to go! Whoever did this will pay!_

Ivan let go of Gilbert and kicked him away. He motioned for Natalia to leave the same way she came in and Ivan quickly walked toward the main entrance.

"I won't let you go! Ivan!"

Gilbert got up; he turned on his heels and rushed toward Ivan. Ivan evaded and kept some distance.

"I'll be taking my leave now, it seems as though things got too out of hand here, I just wanted your head today, but if two people wound up near death then we'll have the police bothering us again, and I hate dealing with them, don't you?"

Gilbert swung at Ivan, missing him by a lot, he wasn't close enough to him, and Ivan was only getting farther away.

"Don't you DARE FUCKING RUN AWAY! Ivan! FIGHT ME, I'll make you feel the pain you caused him!"

"I won't apologize to you but, perhaps one day I can send my regards to Mathias, his family will be very upset about this…"

This tipped Gilbert over the edge, but Ivan took the last second to run away. Leaving Gilbert there to scream by himself.

OOO

Francis found Mathias not far from the back door he came through, he was only a few feet away and right around a corner. Francis stumbled over to the ground and saw how much blood Mathias had lost.

He was terrified at the amount, to lose so much, could he even live? Was he even still alive? He pressed his fingers to Mathias' neck, it was faint but he found a heartbeat, and if Natalia told the truth then an ambulance was on its way, they could save him in time.

Francis took his jacket off; he had seen a lot of documentaries and read a lot of books to know that to slow the bleeding of a bad wound you should try to press something against it. He curled his jacket into a ball and pressed it to Mathias' wound. The low murmur out of Mathias sent a feeling of hope through Francis' body.

"Mathias! Mathias? Hold on alright, an ambulance is on its way, we're going to help you, so please stay awake, ok? Stay with me alright? Hey, I know, tell me about your brothers? Start with; start with telling me about Lukas? He's a weird one that guy, very much like a black cloud among you guys!"

Mathias let out the smallest laugh; Lukas was a weird guy, but his best friend. He was too tired though, he just wanted to go to sleep.

"No, no, come on, tell me about Berwald then? Tino? Tell me about Emil! Mathias, hey! Stay awake!"

Francis was beginning to panic, but there was nothing more he could do. He heard a yell from within the warehouse and it sent shivers down his spine. Who the hell was that? Was that Gilbert?! What happened?

_I hope Arthur and Alfred got away safe…Please God, if you can hear me, don't let this man die. _

Francis suddenly heard footsteps behind him, he spun his head to the side to try to see who it was, praying it was Gilbert, because if it was anyone else he was in no position to protect himself and keep his hand on Mathias.

It was Gilbert. The face he wore made Francis regret it was him, in fact, he was now wishing it was even Ivan instead.

"M-Mathias…"

It was barely a croak, Gil's mouth and throat were so dry, and his whole body was starting to feel numb. How could he have let this happen? Diebe was supposed to protect; but this? What was this? And for what? For who? Why?

"Gilbert, listen to me, he's lost a lot of blood, but he's still alive, they said they called an ambulance remember? We don't know how long ago that was, so we just have to wait. If they get here soon it'll be alright, ok? Everything will be alright, I promise, please, please don't lose it yet, I need you to help me, help him! Gilbert!"

There was a low laugh from somewhere behind the wood chips bag pile Mathias had found his broken pipe earlier. It grew louder as the person stepped out and really started to let loose.

"Did she really think I was just gonna follow her orders and call an ambulance? This is war; we don't send aid for the enemy. We kill the enemy, we let them bleed and die."

This was too much, Francis couldn't stand it, one thing after another, and he felt like he would vomit. He could do nothing now; there was absolutely nothing he could do now, not just to save Mathias, but to stop Gilbert.

"What? What did you say?"

Gilbert's head was bent low, low to the point where his bangs covered his eyes and the top part of his nose. All that could be seen was his mouth, drawn in a hard-line broken only by him speaking. Francis could feel the wrath radiating off his body.

"I SAID, I didn't call no fuckin' ambulance, that piece of shit is gonna die there in the dirt like the worthless garbage he is! Or are you deaf you fuckin' psycho?"

Gilbert straightened his back, cracked his knuckles and in a swift movement, revealing his widened red eyes and sickening wide grin, he shot forward.

X

A/N:  
Kyakyakya, oh me oh my, how far I've deviated…well, good news is I plan to get back to the FrUK stuff next chapter cause I need to build the suspense! I also need to remind myself that this was originally a shipping story…by an author who could not actually decide how to go about the FrUK breakup…but! All this time later and THIS buildup I have figured out how to not ONLY explain the "devastating" breakup BUT how to mend the FrUK! That's right, a reunion and some potentially ~naughty~ things are to come for some of our ships ;) because author feels bad that she's been so neglectful of this story X_X

I do NOT own Hetalia nor did I create any of the characters that credit goes to Himaruya.

No new characters this chapter.

Differentiation of speech, thought, flashback and action:  
Speech is anything in "parentheses", hopefully it's clear who's speaking  
Thought is in _Italics_  
Action will be put in *asterisks*  
Flashback will be in **bold**

Should multiple characters be doing something different I shall give explanation. But, hopefully nothing will be too complicated.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
